Gohan's Voyage
by RyuMandruleanu
Summary: Gohan stumbles upon the power to travel through dimensions, universes, and time. Join him as he wanders through the magical world of Harry Potter. ABANDONED!
1. The Voyage Begins

A/N: Okay. I finally got around to typing up this idea. Well... the start of it at least. This is pretty much a side story to my other one, Saiyan Upbringing, but it isn't mandatory to have read that story first to understand this one.  
  
I will be using the Gohan from my story, but all you need to really know is that he pretty much acts like Vegeta and has strong mental powers. Trunks was born around the same time as Goten.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any other animes, books, or movies to which I send Gohan.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The green grass was waving slightly in the breeze. The temperature was fairly comfortable. The sun was shining brightly, illuminating the entire field. Trees stood firm with branches swaying ever so slightly. White clouds in the sky took on the shapes of various objects, depending on the observer, in the clear blue sky. Mountains standing tall in the sky, one getting cut in half.  
  
Wait... a mountain getting cut in half? What's going on here?  
  
A figure is seen floating near the mountain. He isn't too tall, still in the middle ages of puberty at around 15. His blonde hair was pointing skywards and turquoise eyes observing his work. He stood in a black sleeveless fighting gi over a dark green weighted undershirt. The gi had a symbol in dark green saying that he was trained by the demon king. His waistband, weighted wristbands, and weighted boots were all a dark green. His brown fuzzy tail was wrapped securely around his waist.  
  
"That was a good workout," the teen said to himself. "I'm probably better at this than Mirai Trunks."  
  
If you're confused about what this teen said, don't worry. The statement is cleared when one looked at the teenager's right hand. In it, he held a sword that he had made a few years ago. The hilt of the sword looked exactly like the head of the eternal dragon of Earth. It was the same green covering the whole hilt that made up the dragon's scales. The two foot long blade came out of an area made to look like the dragon's mouth, with white teeth clamped around it at the base. The cross-section was made to look like the long wavy whiskers the dragon had. It also gave the dragon red glowing eyes, to further intimidate people.  
  
The sword was swung around rapidly, moving amazingly fast. Although Vegeta continued to state that a true saiyan warrior shouldn't have to use a weapon other than his hands in battle, the teen continued to train with the sword. It mainly was for training his focus and a bit of strength, since it weighed about twenty tons. It also provided a weapon incase he felt like hurting someone without using knowledge that didn't belong to most normal humans.  
  
"Gohan! Lunch time!" a voice called.  
  
"Coming mother!" Gohan replied.  
  
Gohan sheathed the sword on his waist and took off in the direction of his home. He flew over a large sea of trees with green leaves, some turning slightly orange and yellow, showing the approachment of autumn. Gohan came upon a small house in a clearing ahead. He slowed himself down and came to a landing. He took off running into the house to try and get some food before his younger brother beat him to it.  
  
Gohan sat down at the table and proceeded to stuff all the food he could see down his throat. He noticed his mother shaking her head at him. Even after over four years, she refused to accept that Gohan preferred to stay in his super saiyan form rather that keeping his hereditary black hair and black eyes, or that he had become a fighter.  
  
When he finished eating, Gohan took his dishes to the sink for cleaning. He took advantage of his super saiyan speeds and rushed though washing, scrubbing, and cleaning all of his dishes.  
  
"Gohan," his mother instructed, "I want you to take Goten down to Capsule Corps. with you today, since he insists on seeing Trunks to play and hasn't been there recently."  
  
"Very well," Gohan complied.  
  
Gohan was a genius, like anyone would be if they had Chichi for a tutor. He had a job at Capsule Corporations as vice president of the company. He often worked with Bulma on some of her more complicated ideas. Gohan was pretty sure, though, that he was smarter than Bulma.  
  
Gohan glanced at his younger brother, who looked identical to his father in everyway. He had the black hair that sprouted out in all directions. Innocent black eyes gazed up at anyone who looked into them. He wore an orange fighting gi just like his father's with a dark blue t-shirt underneath. His wristbands and waistband were also dark blue. His tail had been removed at birth to avoid complications with the full moon.  
  
"You fly us there, big brother?" Goten asked.  
  
"Goten! You're supposed to ask 'are you going to fly us there.' Use proper grammar," Chichi scolded.  
  
"Yup. I'm going to do the flying. That way we can spend more time over there doing what we want to," Gohan explained. Goten cheered in response.  
  
Gohan picked up his younger brother and took off for Capsule Corporations. When the trees below prepared to give way to the streets of the city, Gohan landed and put Goten on his shoulders so that people wouldn't get freaked out, not that he really cared.  
  
Gohan walked through town, listening to Goten babble about how cool the city was and some of the stores that he had been in before. He even pointed out people that he often saw in the city, not that he knew any of them.  
  
It didn't take long for them to reach the yellow dome-shaped building of Capsule Corps. Gohan entered a code to open the gates and headed up to the front door. As he was about to open it, he was assaulted by a green blur and knocked backwards.  
  
The blur stopped to take the form of Bulma and Vegeta's son, Trunks. Trunks had lavender hair in a bowl shape around his head. He had blue eyes, which held a mischievous glint in them. He wore a green fighting gi with an orange waistband. Like Goten, his tail was also removed.  
  
"Hey Goten," Trunks chirped. "My mom got me this really cool toy yesterday and..." Trunks lead Goten to his room to play with whatever new toy he had received.  
  
"Hello Gohan. It's good to see you," a woman's voice stated.  
  
Gohan looked and smiled at Bulma. Her blue hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her work clothes, consisting of blue jeans and a white shirt, were dirtied from some failed ideas in the past that had exploded. With a quick greeting, Gohan continued on his way.  
  
Gohan headed inside and down to the private labs at Capsule Corps. He walked into his private lab and got to work on one of his latest ideas. He glanced around to observe some of his previous inventions that he had created. His favorites were, without a doubt, the weapons that he had built. Being a saiyan, he naturally enjoyed destruction. He didn't make them strong enough to harm himself incase they got into the wrong hands. Goten's favorite invention was the hover boots since they allowed him to fly like his older brother, who he just about idolized.  
  
After tinkering with some ideas for an hour or two, Gohan got onto the computer and wrote up some basic programs as far as he was concerned, meaning that it was considered very difficult for a normal human. Those out of the way, Gohan left the lab to head down to the gravity room for his usual afternoon spar with Vegeta.  
  
As soon as he walked into the gravity room, a blast of energy was thrown at him, which he knocked away. He looked at Vegeta to see him in his usual blue spandex suit and white armor. The white gloves and white boots with gold tips were also being worn as usual. Vegeta's hair looked like a flame shooting upwards, except black, the same color as his eyes. He charged at Vegeta and punched him in the chest. Vegeta quickly flared his power, transforming into super saiyan.  
  
Gohan tapped into his mental powers and used them to freeze Vegeta in place. Vegeta just glared at Gohan and muttered under his breath several curses about Gohan's telepathic abilities. Gohan leisurely floated over to Vegeta before pummeling him with punches and kicks all over. Ki blasts were occasionally thrown in for effect and more serious damage.  
  
It didn't take long until Vegeta was too beaten and bloody to continue the spar, not that he really got to do anything. Gohan released him and Vegeta fell forward and down to the ground. Gohan pulled out a senzu bean from the bag with and endless supply of them and stuffed one in Vegeta's mouth to swallow.  
  
"Damn brat. You really should stop doing that. It proves that you're just afraid to face me without restraints, don't worry though, I would be too," Vegeta proclaimed.  
  
"Oh shut up, Vegeta. We all know that I'm stronger than you. And why do you care so much? You get stronger after every beating I give you because of your saiyan blood, so I don't see much room for complaints." Vegeta just grumbled some more.  
  
He would never admit it aloud, but he was actually proud of Gohan. Gohan acted like a true saiyan should, which was amazing to him considering that he was Kakarott's son. Unfortunately for him, Gohan could read minds and knew all this, but respected Vegeta enough to not rub it in his face.  
  
Gohan, feeling particularly lazy today, sent out his mind to find someone who knew what time it was. He realized that he had about twelve minutes left before he was supposed to get back home for dinner. Having nothing better to do, he set out for Trunks's room to play with the chibis.  
  
Before he could get there, he got a strange feeling in his stomach. It wasn't one of those hunger feelings; it was the feeling that something wrong was about to happen. His suspicions were further confirmed as a light blue aura surrounded him. This disturbed him, though he hid it well, as he was unused to this color aura and had no idea what it did. He felt a pull on his mind trying to pull him somewhere. Gohan tried to resist the pull, screaming to power up into the higher forms of super saiyan, hoping for more resistance.  
  
Goten and Trunks, drawn by curiosity, walked into the hallway to see what was wrong with Gohan. Both chibis blinked a couple times to try and figure out what was happening. The light blue aura was now completely surrounding his body. The aura started swirling towards the center of Gohan's body, twisting Gohan's body with it. It got smaller and smaller until it, along with Gohan, vanished into the unknown.  
  
*************************************************  
  
There's the first chapter, more like the prologue. Where will Gohan end up? Who knows? (I do)  
  
Right now, this story is in the trial stages. I'm going to try balancing between updating this story and Saiyan Upbringing. If it becomes too much of a hassle, then I will put this story on hold temporarily.  
  
I don't have too many ideas right now of where to send Gohan so I'm looking to you reviewers to give me ideas. Be as specific as you can with where to send Gohan and if possible, try to avoid major fights or events that would be severely altered. If you wish to send Gohan to an anime, book, or movie that isn't on my bio page, then you'll have to give a description of what happens there and describe the main characters and stuff. 


	2. Where He Landed

A/N: Okay that chapter was short I know; ten words shorter than the prologue of my other story. Just like the other story, the chapters will get longer and longer.  
  
Godzilla2- That is a good idea.  
  
Ian- that's freaky. You and The Vampire Story Hunter keep giving me the same ideas. I think I will do that.  
  
Mr. Namek Dude- how was it confusing? It would help so I could try and make the story, well, less confusing.  
  
Hiaburi- lucky for you, I don't really like pokémon or digimon anymore. I also don't know much about Sailor Moon.  
  
Luna's Meow- Yes I do, and I'm working on it. Superman and X-men, now there are some good ideas. I don't really know anything about Sailor Moon.  
  
SSGohanStrife- those sound good. It'll be later on though, when Gohan has more "control" of his power.  
  
Disclaimer: My rights to DBZ and all other animes, cartoons, books, and movies have been warped to an alternate dimension where I was born in Japan about forty years ago.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gohan groaned silently as he started to regain consciousness. He sent his mind out and realized that he wasn't at Capsule Corps. anymore.  
  
"Blimey! He's waking up guys!" he heard a teenage voice call.  
  
Immediately after, he heard six pairs of feet coming towards him. Gohan realized that he must have used up a lot of energy with whatever happened.  
  
"Do you think this is the guy Dumbledore was talking about?" an older woman inquired.  
  
"He's got to be the one," another male stated. "The letter said that a martial artist would appear sometime this year. Judging by his muscles and the fact that he appeared out of nowhere, I think it's safe to say he's the guy."  
  
Gohan slowly opened his eyes. He squinted to let his eyes readjust to the light then opened them fully. He waited a couple moments until his eyes brought the images into focus.  
  
As soon as Gohan could focus, he realized that there were six people around him. All of them had brown eyes, red hair and freckles all over their face. Two were girls and the rest were guys. Two of them were obviously twins, appearing to be around his age, because they were the same height with almost identical features. A younger male, who was shorter than the first two, stood next to the twins. The tallest, and probably eldest, of the males was regarding him differently than the rest, distrust instead of curiosity. Of the two girls, one was obviously the mother while the other one appeared the same age as the youngest male.  
  
He also noticed that they were in a room with mahogany wooden floors and walls that looked like they would collapse at any moment, and he wondered briefly how they were still standing,  
  
"If I found out this was your fault, Trunks, you are so dead," Gohan stated, still not quite awake. The six strangers blinked at him.  
  
"Trunks? What kind of name is that? Wicked! You've got black eyes," the youngest male cried out.  
  
"Black eyes? I must have used more power than I thought. By the way, my name's Gohan," Gohan said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Gohan," the mother said. "I'm Mrs. Weasley and these are my children. The tallest one over there is my eldest, Percy. The youngest of them is my daughter, Ginny. Next youngest is Ron. And the ones next to you are the twins, the closer one is Fred and the other one George."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm Fred and he's George," the twin farther away stated.  
  
"Honestly, woman. And you call yourself our mother?" the other said.  
  
"I'm sorry, boys. You know that it can be incredibly difficult to tell you two apart," Mrs. Weasley stated.  
  
"We're just kidding, mother; I am George," George said. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to explode in anger but turned to the guest instead.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get you situated until the school year starts," she said.  
  
"School? What school are you talking about? I never agreed to go to any school," Gohan complained.  
  
"What are YOU talking about? We were told that a martial artist would appear in our house to go to Hogwarts," Percy informed Gohan.  
  
"Hogwarts? What's that?"  
  
"Well it's... I know! I'll just let you read the letter for yourself," Mrs. Weasley proclaimed. She left the room and returned momentarily with a yellow envelope, which she handed to Gohan. He turned it over and read the peculiar address: Mr. G. Son, Second Story Door on the Right, The Burrow.  
  
"The burrow?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"That's the name of our home." Gohan shrugged it off, but stored the information away. He pulled out the letter and began to read it.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Son,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. You shall be enrolled as a third year.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Gohan pulled out the second sheet with his required materials. He saw that he would need books called "Intermediate Transfiguration", "The Standard Book of Spells (Grade Three)", and "Unfogging the Future". He also needed three sets of plain black work robes, one plain black pointed hat, a pair of protective gloves, a winter cloak, a wand, a cauldron, a telescope, a set of brass scales, a set glass or crystal phials, and an owl, cat, or toad. He quickly realized that he would need some other books, such as the book of spells for the first two years and something for transfiguration for beginners, as well as any other books he was supposed to have gotten in the first two years. He'd definitely be picking out some other books of his own to read.  
  
There was also a ticket for the Hogwarts Express, leaving on September 1 at 11:00 a.m. from platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"What does it mean by third year?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, there are seven years of schooling at Hogwarts; they're putting you in the third of seven, that's the same year as Fred and George. Percy is in his fifth year, and Ron is in his first. Ginny won't start until next year," Mrs. Weasley explained.  
  
"Awaiting my response by owl?"  
  
"All messages in the wizarding world are sent via owls. It's easier to keep the muggles out of our business." At Gohan's confused expression, she continued. "A muggle is a non-magic person."  
  
'Vegeta's going to have a laugh at this one when I get back,' Gohan thought. "So where can we get all this stuff, not to mention that the only money I have most likely won't work?"  
  
"They exchange muggle money for wizarding money, don't they Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked the eldest. Percy nodded his agreement. "You can get all the stuff in Diagon Alley. We best respond to the letter, after all, you've only got one day."  
  
Percy pulled out some parchment and ink and wrote that all of them would be going to Hogwarts. He attached the letter to the leg of an owl and sent it away.  
  
"Well, let's go get the supplies. Don't forget to bring your lists!"  
  
Gohan followed the wizarding family as they walked downstairs, into the family room, and in front of the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley pulled out a pot, and all of the kids pulled out some powdery substance from it. Gohan just stared at it strangely, not sure what to do.  
  
"This is Floo Powder. What you do is take some, walk into the fireplace, announce where you want to go, and throw down the powder. You will be instantly transported there. Why don't you go first, Percy, to show him how it's done."  
  
Percy walked into the fireplace. Gohan locked onto his ki as Percy threw the powder to the ground and exclaimed his destination aloud.  
  
"DIAGON ALLEY!"  
  
Percy disappeared into a green flame. When the flames were gone, Gohan saw that the fireplace was empty. The other Weasleys looked at him expectantly. Gohan shook his head before putting two fingers to his forehead and vanishing.  
  
"He claims that he doesn't know about wizardry, but he can already apparate? Does anyone else find anything odd about that?" Ron questioned getting nods from the rest, while the twins were grinning at each other.  
  
Gohan soon found himself standing a foot away from Percy. The other Weasleys soon followed and fell into the area. Percy appeared to be waiting for something.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Percy?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"The other..." Percy started but stopped at realizing that he was talking to the person he had been waiting for. "How'd you do that?"  
  
"Martial arts technique I learned," Gohan explained.  
  
"That was bloody awesome," George exclaimed. Gohan allowed a small smile onto his face.  
  
"Is there some reason you don't smile very often?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's because it doesn't allow my opponents to see what I'm feeling in battle. I've just become accustomed to keeping my face stoic so no one can tell if they have the advantage or if I'm playing with them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They all left and headed to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Gohan pulled out a wallet and exchanged some of his money for the wizards' money. He also pulled out, and ate, a senzu bean when the others weren't looking.  
  
Ginny looked back at Gohan and was about to tell him they were leaving when she let out a gasp of shock. All of the other Weasleys looked at her with questioning glances and she just pointed at Gohan. Their eyes widened in shock too and Gohan stood there with a bored look on his face.  
  
"Wicked!" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"How'd you turn your hair blonde and eyes turquoise?" Percy inquired.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't know any magic?" Ron questioned.  
  
"You look cuter with blonde hair," Mrs. Weasley stated, while Ginny turned away quickly and a faint trace of red came onto Gohan's face.  
  
"I'm positive I don't know any magic. This is just... well, I'm not sure how to explain it." Gohan said, not wanting to explain his saiyan heritage to them. He was now grateful that he had decided to tuck his tail into his gi so the other employees at Capsule Corporations wouldn't see it, as it prevented the Weasleys from discovering it too.  
  
"What are you blushing about? I'm sure that tons of girls back at your home have called you cute, or further." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Um... actually, I've only been in contact with one girl that was even close to my age. Heck, I've only met three people that are within twenty years of my age. You see, we live in the middle of a forest and there aren't any cities of villages for about two hundred miles." Gohan admitted. The Weasleys just stared at him in surprise.  
  
The Weasleys and Gohan then left Gringotts to get their schoolbooks at a store called Flourish and Botts. Gohan got all the books on his list, the ones on Ron's list, and some other books that were of interest for additional reading. Gohan paid for the books and put them in an empty capsule that he had with him, suddenly glad that he always carried extras around, as well as money.  
  
The Weasleys followed Gohan as he walked into a shop to get his robes and hat, since Ron was apparently getting hand-me-down stuff from his older brothers Bill and Charlie. Gohan then went into other stores to get his other supplies. Finally, he was left with only a wand. He walked into the store that obviously sold wands, based on the sign saying that they were fine makers of wands since 382 B.C.  
  
"Ah," an old man said, "another student who needs his wand. Well, don't just stand there, hold out your wand arm," he instructed.  
  
Gohan, being ambidextrous, just held out his right arm. The man pulled out a tape measure that took all kinds of measurements, on its own. When the measurements were taken, Mr. Ollivander started looking for wands.  
  
"Um... excuse me, but how do you decide which wand to get?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It's the wand that chooses the wizard. So it could take a while. It took a particularly long time to find a good wand for Mr. Potter the other day."  
  
Gohan found that it was taking him a long time to find the right wand. He had tried wands from six inches to thirteen and a half inches, from unicorn hairs to phoenix tail feathers to dragon heartstrings.  
  
"Well," Mr. Ollivander exclaimed, "it seems that you and Mr. Potter are trying to break the record for how many wands tried. How about this one? Yew, eight and a quarter inches, unicorn hair." Gohan took the wand and raised it above his head. Before he could even lower it, Mr. Ollivander had taken it away.  
  
"No, no- here, ebony, ten and three-quarters inches, dragon heartstring."  
  
Gohan raised the wand and this time, was allowed to complete the swing. When he swung it down, silver sparks shot out of the tip.  
  
"Ah. Finally found your wand Mr. Son; that will be seven galleons." Mr. Ollivander put the wand back in its box and handed it to Gohan, who paid for it.  
  
As soon as Gohan left the shop, he heard complaints from everyone.  
  
"It took you long enough. What were you doing in there, playing chess?" Ron joked. Gohan smiled and chuckled a bit. He immediately stopped and became red in the face when he heard just about all the nearby girls calling him cute or hot, even though they were whispering it to there friends.  
  
"What are you blushing for?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, I have very sensitive hearing and can hear what people are saying if they are within fifty yards of me, even if it's whispered. And unfortunately, there are a LOT of girls within that range whispering about me." The Weasleys all snickered at the demi-saiyan's misfortune.  
  
"All that I've got left to get is an animal."  
  
Gohan walked into the animal store and stared looking at all the different animals, focusing mainly on owls since they seemed the best for mail delivery. He had to hit his head a couple times to make sure that the one he was looking at really looked the way it did. It had black fur all over its body, dark green wings, which matched the undershirt of his gi perfectly, and dark green eyes. Gohan walked up to the owner and purchased it.  
  
Everything except for the owl was placed in an empty capsule. He kept the owl, which he named Piccolo, perched on his shoulder. The Weasleys all returned to the Burrow via floo powder and Gohan went by instant transmission.  
  
When back at the Burrow, the kids put their school supplies into trunks. Gohan, not feeling like training at the moment, started reading the books that he should have studied in the first two years at Hogwarts, as well as the ones he picked up for background information or just out of curiosity. He had even gone into wizards' minds to learn about some of the commonly known knowledge, like quidditch, Lord Voldemort, though apparently everyone was afraid to say his name due to all the evil things he had done, and Harry Potter.  
  
After learning about the sorting into houses, Gohan had sent a letter to Dumbledore asking what he was supposed to do, if he was supposed to go with the first years or with the others for sorting. The reply told him to follow the first years.  
  
Fred and George had told him, much to his disappointment, that he wasn't allowed to practice actual magic outside the school grounds. Unfortunately for Gohan, they had decided to wait to tell him this until after the Ministry of Magic had sent him an owl saying that it had been detected that he had practiced magic illegally, for trying to levitate things.  
  
Gohan spent the remaining days reading or training, but remembering to not do anything that would make it blatantly obvious that he was an alien when he trained in front of the others. Fred and George, though, were definitely shocked to see his sword, and how good he was with it. Gohan was quick to learn that those two were troublemakers and pulled pranks frequently, he had even helped them with some and pulled some on them.  
  
It was finally the day to head to Kings' Cross Station to catch the train to Hogwarts. They had to take the car there since there were no nearby fireplaces that weren't in areas that would cause them to be easily sighted by muggles.  
  
When they got to the station, Mrs. Weasley was complaining how it was always packed with muggles. A young boy with messy black hair and green eyes, who Gohan recognized as Harry Potter, came up and asked them how to get onto the platform, since he didn't know how. Mrs. Weasley was more than pleased to tell him to run into the barriers between platforms nine and ten.  
  
Percy went first and then the twins. Gohan went after them and quickly got on the train and into an empty compartment. He had, once again, heard a lot of murmuring about his muscles and good looks by other wizards on his way. Ron joined him in the compartment soon after, as did Harry. Ron went into something along the lines of shock at finding out who Harry was.  
  
Gohan, being part saiyan, gladly accepted food when the food cart came by. He had been pretty good about hiding his huge appetite at the Weasley's but it had still slipped once when he got too caught up in eating. After that, he had usually eaten his massive quantities, though he had to make his own food, with some manners and the Weasleys had slowly gotten used to it.  
  
Ron had tried performing a spell that Fred had given him that was supposed to make his rat, Scabbers, turn yellow. It didn't work and he got chastised for it by a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
Gohan listened as Ron explained several things about the wizarding world to Harry, before getting bored of that. He changed into his robes and started practicing some spells, realizing that he wouldn't get in trouble for it, for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.  
  
When they arrived at the stop, they were told to leave their belongings on the train, though Gohan brought his capsulized trunk anyway. He followed Harry to a man as tall as Piccolo that was gathering the first years. Gohan felt somewhat awkward, as he was the tallest of the kids there by at least five inches, not to mention how much his blonde spiky hair stood out in the crowd.  
  
The large man, whom Harry identified as Hagrid, led them to boats near a large lake and told them to get into boats, with no more than four to a boat. No one else joined the three on the boat and Hagrid got one to himself.  
  
The boats moved on there own and everyone was surprised and making comments at how large the castle was. Gohan was talking the least of the size, as he was used to the size of Capsule Corps, even though the castle is obviously several times bigger than it, and he just never showed his reactions outward anyway.  
  
The boats docked at the shore and they were led off of the boats, into the castle, and up to a witch waiting for them in a green cloak and hat.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Got that one done. Man, I had to run back and forth from the computer to my room so many times to check specific details about the book it isn't even funny. I'm not going to actually do all five years left, unless a whole lot of people think I should. The time that Gohan spends in the different dimensions will be slowly decreasing (even though I made a jump from fifteen years down to about five).  
  
I think (stress on the think) that I'm the first to actually put someone in Fred and George's year (please don't bother correcting that if its wrong, even though a lot of you will probably ignore this and do it anyway; just like my brother always does). Gohan will still have interactions with Harry and Hermione through his friendship with Ron, and with the Weasley twins constantly chatting with Ron.  
  
I'm still, and always will be, accepting ideas for where to go. If you want to send Gohan somewhere other than Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry Potter, Chronicles of Narnia, Family Guy, Futurama, X-men Evolution, or Matrix (I don't get to go to the movies a lot)(I do watch more that those but they're the only ones that I really know the plot for), then you will have to send me some stuff about the characters, plot, and powers or attacks (if any). YES THAT MEANS ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO WANT ME TO SEND GOHAN TO SAILOR MOON OR THE TENCHI UNIVERSE! I CAN'T PUT GOHAN INTO ONE OF THOSE DIMENSIONS IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOES ON THERE! And in those cases especially, I'll need to be given some sort of scenario to put him in; otherwise it will just be like a visit to a friend's house kind of thing. 


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

Ian- thanks. I plan on putting in romance between Gohan and a couple girls in random places. I'm pretty sure that I'll have one of those people be saiya-jin.  
  
TheShadowPanther- he IS fifteen. I just felt like putting him in the same year as Fred and George. Third year because this way, I can throw him into some classes with Harry and Ron that he should have taken in his first year that they feel is necessary, like flying lessons (not that he actually needs them)  
  
Dark Wolf on a full blood moon- I'll try not to make it too long, but I had to find somewhere to put him that would actually have him staying there for a couple years, without him doing a couple things and me saying 'four years later' or something of the like. If he goes to YYH, then he'll befriend Hiei. You obviously didn't read the author's note at the end of chapter 2 because I listed the animes, books, cartoons, and movies that I knew best. (I'll retype it at the bottom because I'm feeling nice.)  
  
Cheri Cheri- Days of our Lives? I don't know a thing about it.  
  
SwomeSwan- I'm not giving up on this anytime soon.  
  
Kaye- I know that but Gohan was too tired to argue about being a warrior so he wasn't really paying attention when they called him a martial artist; although in some ways, he IS a martial artist.  
  
Riye Link/ Reue- You actually think Gohan would, in his right mind, want to stay at the brotherhood where they don't have food? What's up with that?  
  
Luna's Meow- Nope. Never heard of any of those (except Chronicles of Narnia, obviously). I'm not much of a book person.  
  
Rogue1615- He's perfectly able to; he just won't care enough to try.  
  
Disturbed One- There's a good idea.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and DBZ belong to some English person and some Japanese person, respectively. I'm American so I can't be either of the owners.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Gohan was standing next to Harry and Ron while ascending the stairs. Gohan looked at the witch in the green hat and cloak waiting for them. He could easily tell that she was one of the teachers here. A quick probing of her mind confirmed his beliefs.  
  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid stated. The professor nodded her head at Hagrid and he left back to the Great Hall.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall greeted. "You shall be led into the Great Hall for the start-of-term banquet. Before that happens, though, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in the house common room. Your triumphs at Hogwarts will earn you points; any rule breaking will lose your house points. The house with the most points at the end of the year is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin in a few minutes. I'll return when we're ready for you." With that said, Professor McGonagall turned around and left the room.  
  
All the students started talking to each other about how they were to be sorted. Many were worrying that they would have to perform magic, since they hadn't bothered to start studying yet. The only person not worrying was a girl with bushy brown hair, since she had been practicing magic frequently.  
  
"Oh, I really hope we don't have to do magic," Ron complained. "I didn't even bother to look in any of my books yet."  
  
"Me either," Harry agreed. "Any other ideas of what the test could be?"  
  
"Not sure really. Fred said that whatever it was, it hurts a lot."  
  
"You should know better than to believe that. After all, Fred and George like toying with you like that." Gohan was the only other sane person in the room since George had already "told" him what the test was.  
  
"Well, well. What do you know, what they were saying on the train is true, then," a blonde hair boy said. This caused everyone in the hallway to be quiet. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The whispers broke out about Harry right away. All the kids were looking at him to make sure he was telling the truth. The boy looked at Ron with disgust.  
  
"You're hanging out with a Weasley?" he asked as though it was a crime.  
  
"Yes he's my friend," Harry stated.  
  
"You really should pick out better friends, Potter. I can help you there, my name is Draco Malfoy." Draco extended his hand to Harry as an offer.  
  
"No thanks," Harry replied. "I can choose my friends for myself, thank you very much."  
  
"Whatever, with friends like Weasley and..." Draco paused as he looked at Gohan. He was about to make some wise crack comment, when he caught a glance of Gohan's glare and turquoise eyes promising serious injury if insulted. "You better watch yourself, Potter. You'll find out that not all wizarding families are as good as others."  
  
Draco, much to Harry and Ron's relief, left them back to two other kids. A moment after leaving, Professor McGonagall returned.  
  
"We're ready for you."  
  
Professor McGonagall led the students through the doors and into the Great Hall.  
  
It was definitely a sight to see. Four long tables ran across the room, perpendicular to the doors and parallel to each other, filled with golden plates and goblets as well as the other students sitting down, waiting semi-patiently. At the opposite end of the room, was another table, perpendicular to the rest, where the teachers and other adults were sitting. There were thousands of candles that were floating in midair.  
  
Looking at the ceiling, all anyone saw was a starry night sky. Gohan, with his advanced saiyan vision, could make out the brown on the roof.  
  
They were lead to the end of the student tables at waited at the bottom of a row of three stairs. At the top of the stairs, was a pointed wizard's hat on a four-legged stool. Gohan felt somewhat out of place here, since he was at least seven inches taller than the tallest first year and his golden hair stuck out amongst the black hats and robes.  
  
"When I call your name, come forth and I will place the sorting hat on your head. The hat will decide which of the houses to place you in," McGonagall explained.  
  
McGonagall pulled out a list of names and began calling the students forth to be sorted. After the hat was put on someone's head, it would wait a couple minutes then announce which house they were to join. Gohan saw as Malfoy got sorted into Slytherin, which was no surprise to him. After one's house was announced, one of the four tables would applaud and the student would go to that table.  
  
"Harry Potter," McGonagall called. All noise in the Great Hall stopped as whispers once again broke out about Harry's arrival at Hogwarts. It took Harry the longest time of anyone so far to be sorted, but the sorting hat eventually made up his mind.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" it bellowed. The Gryffindors immediately started cheering the loudest of any cheer yet. Harry walked shakily towards the table and sat down near the Weasley twins.  
  
Gohan heard Ron sighing in relief, as Ron was positive that he would make Gryffindor like the rest of his older brothers, that he had a friend in his house. After waiting several more minutes, McGonagall announced his name.  
  
"Gohan Son."  
  
Gohan walked forward and heard some whispers of people wondering why he was so tall for a first year. He ignored them and sat down at the stool. He felt the hat put on his head and wondered what would happen next.  
  
'What have we got here?' the hat said. If it had eyes, the sorting hat would have been blinking in confusion. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get into Gohan's head to search where to put him. Figuring that this was obviously a sign of what to do with him, the sorting hat made its decision.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" it bellowed to the hall. Harry and the Weasleys paled having expecting him to easily join them in Gryffindor. Gohan walked to the Slytherin table, arms crossed and a neutral expression on his face, after giving a reassuring glance to the Weasley twins that he wouldn't tell any of the secrets of the castle to the slytherins. Gohan took a seat next to Draco.  
  
Ron got his wish as he was sorted into Gryffindor soon after Gohan. The last few students were sorted into their houses.  
  
When the sorting was done, the sorting hat and stool were taken away until used again next year. A tall man with a long flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache wearing half-moon glasses stood up.  
  
"I would like to welcome all returning wizards back to Hogwarts, and all first timers here a welcoming and hope that you enjoy your time. Enjoy the banquet..."  
  
Anything the guy was about to say was lost on Gohan as he remembered how hungry he really was. The scents of all different kinds of food assaulted Gohan's nose, almost making him start drooling. He paused for a moment to think about whether to hide his habits.  
  
'Hmm... I don't want to be seen as too weird, but I'm really hungry. What should I do? Wait a minute...since when did I care what others thought of me? Screw this, it's food!' Gohan thought before digging into the food in true saiya-jin fashion.  
  
Almost everyone else stopped eating to look at Gohan, who was inhaling the food almost as fast as it was appearing on the plates, with the exception of those who were too hungry to care. Gohan wasn't even seeing what he was eating, or tasting it; only the knowledge that his immense hunger was slowly being quenched.  
  
"You can slow down, you know," Draco joked. "It's not like the food's going to disappear in two seconds. Gohan paused long enough to give him a short glare before returning to his food.  
  
"Aren't you full yet?" some other slytherin asked.  
  
"No," Gohan replied.  
  
"Maybe you should stop eating for awhile."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. I want to save room for dessert." Everyone fell over and groaned.  
  
After a good meal, Gohan easily out eating everyone else in the Great Hall combined, the same guy, who Gohan learned was Albus Dumbledore, stood up to make some announcements.  
  
"I have a few start-of-term announcements to make. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils; some of our older students would do well to remember that." Gohan, even though he wasn't really watching, could tell that Dumbledore had focused his attention on Fred and George when he said that. Gohan looked at one of the teachers curiously; he was picking up two energy signals and two distinctly different scents coming from the teacher wearing a purple turban on his head.  
  
"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind all students that you are not to do magic between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. If you are interested in playing for your house, then please contact Madam Hooch. Finally, the third- floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death." Gohan snickered at the thought of there being something stronger than him at this school, earning him odd looks from several other students.  
  
"And now, prefects, if you would please lead the students to the common rooms so that everyone can go to bed." Gohan, along with the rest of the Slytherins, stood up and looked for the prefect, or rather, the badge with the 'P' that he had seen Percy showing off frequently at the Burrow. He eventually found him, a student with dark brown hair and green eyes.  
  
The prefect began leading the students through several of the hallways. Gohan watched as the pictures greeted the students, but kept his neutral expression on. They eventually came upon a picture with a fierce looking man in a black cloak with dark brown eyes.  
  
"Halt intruders! State the password!" it shouted.  
  
"Culebra," the prefect stated. The portrait swung open and all the slytherins walked through.  
  
The room beyond was fairly decent; it had a black couch in the middle, several dark green or black armchairs near a fireplace, and two sets of stairs.  
  
"This is the Slytherin common room. The boys' rooms are up the stairs on the right and the girls' are on the left. Each level is for the different years. Who is the student that is being put in his or her third year?"  
  
Gohan walked forward and nodded his head to show that he was the third year student, to nobody's surprise.  
  
"Yes, you are to go to the third level while everyone else goes to the first. You'll find that all of your stuff is already in there, except for yours," the prefect stated, pointing at Gohan.  
  
"Don't worry, I have my stuff with me." Seeing that nobody believed him, he made up an excuse that sounded good. "I learned a shrinking spell and shrank my trunk into my pocket. I guess I just forgot to take it out." He saw that the others seemed to believe him, or weren't going to question it.  
  
Gohan headed to the stairs and quickly ascended them to the room on the third floor. Looking behind him, he saw the other third years and above following him. He opened the door and walked in. Quickly finding the bed without a trunk at its foot, Gohan decapsulized his trunk. Gohan pulled off his robe, leaving him in his gi, then got into bed and under the covers so the others would think he was going to sleep.  
  
"So, you're the new kid, huh? This ought to be interesting. I'm Chris," a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said.  
  
"What are you doing, Chris? Oh...the newbie," a boy with brown hair and eyes proclaimed, with obvious distaste in Gohan's arrival.  
  
"Oh shut up, T. J.!" Chris yelled at the boy.  
  
"So, are you muggle born?" a kid with black hair and blue eyes asked.  
  
"Muggle born?" Gohan asked as though insulted, then snorted. "Of course not."  
  
It was only partially a lie. Gohan considered his ki and mental powers to be magical and, since he inherited his powers through his father's genes, he wasn't born to muggles, although he believed that they were referring to both parents, and his mom was definitely a muggle.  
  
"You should know that no muggle borns EVER make it into Slytherin. We all know that Salazar thought that only pureblooded wizards were good enough for his house, Joseph," Chris stated. "Oh, and the brown haired, green eyed guy over there is Matt."  
  
"Okay, Chris, he knows all of us. Now let's get to sleep," Joseph stated, before turning off the lights.  
  
Gohan, instead of falling asleep, went into his meditative position, with his legs crossed and fingers interlocked with elbows resting on his knees. He floated a couple inches off of his bed and meditated. He had found that if he meditated, then he didn't need to fall asleep. So, he hadn't really gone to sleep since he was eleven. This way, he could still train without destroying anything nearby.  
  
Gohan had recently been trying to learn how to meditate while lying down, to better give the illusion that he was sleeping, but found that it was harder to meditate lying down than sitting down. He took his hands apart and rested them against his sides, still meditating. Gohan then unfolded his legs and stretched them out to their full lengths, leaning against the wood at the head of the bed. As he was about to lie down, he realized that he had, once again, fallen out of his meditative state.  
  
Looking at the clock, Gohan saw that it was now three in the morning. Figuring this would be a good time; Gohan got out of bed and went to the window. He opened it, flew out, then closed it and went into the forbidden forest for some "normal" training. He pulled out a capsule and opened it. A gravity room appeared in a cloud of yellow smoke with a bang.  
  
Gohan walked into the room and set the gravity to six hundred and thirty eight. He powered out of super saiyan, regaining his black hair and eyes and, with the additional seven-ton weights on his undershirt, wristbands, and boots, began to work out. He started with some of the basic moves before using multiform to create a second person to battle against.  
  
The two Gohans went at it fiercely until the sun started to come up at around six forty. The Gohans merged back into one being, which powered out of super saiyan two back to regular super saiyan. He then pulled out his bag of infinite senzu beans and ate one, recovering all his lost strength and healing all of his injuries.  
  
He left and capsulized the gravity room before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was told that the owls today would be bringing the students their schedules. Gohan hoped his schedule didn't involve much switching between the first year and third year classes.  
  
Gohan was one of the first students up and in the Great Hall for breakfast. He was thankful that he didn't have to wait for the other students to eat since he was starving [1]. Gohan sat down and started to dig into the mountains of food on the table.  
  
By the time Gohan had finished eating, most of the other kids had woken up and were eating their breakfasts. He heard a hoot and looked to see his black and dark green owl, Piccolo, flying in and land on the table next to him. Gohan took the letter off of his leg and gave him some food.  
  
It was indeed his schedule and saw that the only classes he would have with the first years were transfiguration with Hufflepuff, though he would still be in the third year transfiguration class, and flying lessons when they were available in October. Everything else they seemed to think he could bypass without the previous years knowledge. Looking at his schedule, he saw that he started off with Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw; now there was a class he was looking forward too, just like everyone else.  
  
Gohan left for the classroom with high hopes for learning something cool, but got severely disappointed when the teacher, Professor Quirrell, stuttered frequently and talked about his defeat of a vampire. Speaking of vampires, he had garlic all around the room and other kids swore that that was the foul odor coming from his turban, but Gohan knew that that wasn't the case; the second smell was, somewhat like a human's.  
  
His next class was potions, taught by the head of Slytherin house, Professor Snape. Gohan was glad that he had the class with Gryffindor so that he could talk to Fred and George and plot pranks to pull.  
  
Gohan found quickly that Snape liked taking points from Gryffindor for no real reason. He was glad that now he wouldn't be losing house points for doing things like trying to 'make himself look better' by not telling someone else what not to do to their potion.  
  
After that, he had lunch, followed by both of his transfiguration classes. One was with Hufflepuff, the other with Ravenclaw. He was glad that he had the first years class first so he wouldn't look as bad during third year transfiguration.  
  
He learned that Professor McGonagall was a very strict teacher. She didn't take kindly to anyone goofing off and told them that if anyone did, they would have to leave the classroom. She demonstrated what they would be learning by transforming her desk into a pig and back again. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be doing anything that complex for a while. All they got to do was change matches into pins, which Gohan did fairly easily.  
  
In the third year class, McGonagall was teaching them about animagi, people who could turn into animals. He wondered why everyone else was so down and learned that they had had their first divination lesson, and that the professor predicted one of their deaths, though McGonagall assured them that no one had died yet and it was just a greeting.  
  
The next day, he had history of magic first and that had to be the most boring class ever thought of. The teacher, Professor Binns, was a ghost who just kept talking and talking in a boring monotone voice the whole time and they were supposed to take notes.  
  
He finally had his divination lesson, where Professor Trelawney predicted the death of T.J., much to Gohan's amusement. He didn't quite understand how she was able to see anything; it worked nothing like Baba's magic ball where he could actually see what she saw.  
  
After lunch, he had herbology and then care of magical creatures. In herbology, Professor Sprout taught them briefly about certain magical plants while the care of magical creatures teacher showed them what they would be studying throughout the year.  
  
Late that night, he had astronomy with all of the other houses. He stayed near Ron and Harry to talk while doing the homework. The schedule then repeated itself.  
  
Overall, Gohan found that most of his classes were very easy. He would probably only have troubles in divination, since he wasn't "a seer", then again, no one could really see anything in those things.  
  
It was finally October and Gohan was sort of excited; they were going to have flying lessons. Of course, he could already fly, but he wanted to find out if flying on a broom is any better. He ate breakfast, then joined Harry and Ron out to their first flying lesson.  
  
*************************************************  
  
[1] Yes I know that senzu beans are supposed to fill you up so you won't be hungry for a while (I think it was ten days) but I'm just pretending that it doesn't since people would be somewhat freaked out if he pigged out one meal, then didn't eat at all ever again.  
  
I put Gohan in Slytherin; don't think that was too much of a surprise. This will be amusing, with Gohan being friends with Draco while at the same time, being friends with his 'enemies' Harry and Ron. That ought to make for some good scenes in the future.  
  
I skipped out on the sorting hat and school songs because I didn't feel like typing them in here. Culebra is a Spanish word for snake; I really wasn't feeling original for the password.  
  
I didn't put in the actual fight between the Gohans because, in my personal opinion, training is the most boring thing to type about so I won't be getting into any serious detail about any of his training sessions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* For those of you who were too lazy to read the note last chapter, these are the shows that I watch enough to be able to write some scenes about if you want me to send Gohan to; otherwise, you'll have to give me a summary and stuff (note- I added some since last chapter):  
  
Codename: Kids Next Door, Courage: The Cowardly Dog, Digimon (first two seasons), Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Fairly Oddparents, Family Guy, Futurama, Inuyasha, Pokémon (until Johto), Simpsons, South Park, Spongebob Squarepants, Static Shock, Teen Titans, Transformers Armada, Witch Hunter Robin (spellings of names would be nice), X-men Evolution, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Those aren't the only ones I watch, just the ones I know enough about to write. I don't leave the computer much to watch TV, I spend most of my days playing video games or reading fanfiction.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Flying and Halloween

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I ran into the brick wall known as writer's block. Plus I got a little too caught up in some of my chats.  
  
SS2 Megami-sama- I doubt there will be any serious romance; though I might put him through one with a saiyan. Of course it would make more sense to make Gohan 13 instead of 15, that's why I didn't do it. Though I don't recall specifically saying that he was 15; just that he looked it.  
  
Luna's Meow- Once again, something I know nothing about.  
  
Disturbed One- Shaman King and Naruto? And I'm supposed to be able to type about those... how? Interesting YYH idea; I like it. Could you tell me what the opponents in that round were like?  
  
Escudo-blade- I'll see what I can do with those.  
  
Riye Link/Reue- Meh, he already knows those. Actually that might work because I gave Gohan the ability to materialize food with his mind, like how Piccolo makes clothes.  
  
Disclaimer: My rights to DBZ and Harry Potter are non-existent.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As soon as Gohan stepped outside, he had to go over to the first year Slytherins to begin the lessons. He walked over and was immediately approached by his friend, Draco, and two friends he had obviously made.  
  
"Hey Gohan," Malfoy said. Gohan nodded in response. "These are my two friends, Crabbe and Goyle." Gohan realized that they looked pretty mean and were thickset, pretty much like bodyguards. He figured that they probably weren't very smart, though, since he seemed to be the only person capable of being smart and strong at the same time.  
  
He looked each of them in the eyes and could see that inwardly, they both flinched. Gohan allowed a smirk to cross his face. They obviously remembered that he could easily beat them up. He had "accidentally" walked into the Slytherin common room one weekend forgetting to put his robes on. Everyone in the common room saw his muscles and news of how strong he must be spread quickly at Hogwarts. Of course, now he had lots of girls giving him glances whenever possible, mostly Slytherins though since the other girls pretended not to care since he was out of their house, even though he knew that they like him too.  
  
"It's a shame first years aren't allowed on the house Quidditch teams," Malfoy stated. "Father isn't too happy about that. I've been playing for years and father says that I have more than enough skill and am better than any seventh year on this team. I should have these two beat some people up so that I'd be allowed to play."  
  
Gohan smirked. "Yeah, I haven't beaten anyone else up in a long time either. Too bad it would only get them expelled or something," Gohan said causing Malfoy to snicker.  
  
Gohan allowed his gaze to wander over the first year Gryffindors, as he hadn't actually seen them before. He could tell that just about all of them were trying to avoid his gaze, afraid that he would do something to them. Harry and Ron just smiled and waved while another first year girl looked really nervous about flying. It was the one who had made a big deal about Ron's attempt at turning his rat yellow. Ron had already told him that she was worried because it wasn't a class you could learn about in books.  
  
The flying instructor, Madam Hooch, came out shortly thereafter greeting the class.  
  
"Welcome to your first flying lesson!" she started. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get on the side of a broom, hold your right hand over it, and say 'Up!'"  
  
All the students said it, but only Gohan and Harry got the broom up on the first call. Some people had to just bend over and pick their broom up because it was taking too long.  
  
Madam Hooch then showed them the proper way to grip their brooms while flying. Gohan heard Harry and Ron snickering when she spent a long time correcting Malfoy's grip and telling him that he had been doing it wrong all these years.  
  
"When I blow my whistle, kick hard off from the ground," Madam Hooch instructed. "Rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three, two..."  
  
One of the Gryffindor first years was so nervous that he had kicked off the ground before the whistle touched her lips. The broom was rapidly rising straight up.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Longbottom come back down here!" she shouted.  
  
The other Slytherins were snickering to themselves at the kid's scared face. The kid lost his grip on the broom and he slid sideways off the broom and down towards the ground. With a thud and a crack, he fell to the ground lying flat on his stomach.  
  
Madam Hooch quickly ran over there and started checking up on him.  
  
"Broken wrist. Come on, up you get." She helped him up then turned to the rest of the class. "I'm taking this boy to the hospital wing. All brooms are to stay on the ground or you'll be out of here faster than you can say 'Quidditch'." Madam Hooch then led the kid to the hospital wing.  
  
"Poor Neville," Gohan heard some Gryffindor girls saying.  
  
"HAHAHA," Malfoy laughed. "Did you see that kids face? It was hilarious!" Lots of other Slytherins joined in.  
  
"Hey, look what we've got here," Malfoy said, darting forward and grabbing something off the ground. "It's that remembrall thing Longbottom's grandmother sent him."  
  
"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry called. Malfoy just smiled evilly.  
  
"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find it. Perhaps up a tree, or on the roof?"  
  
"Give it here!" Harry yelled. Malfoy just ignored him, mounted his broom, and took off. Harry got ready to go after him and swung his leg over the broom.  
  
"You can't go up there!" the bookworm girl, Hermione, shouted. "We were told not to leave the ground. You'll get us in trouble if you do."  
  
Harry just ignored her and kicked off from the ground. Gohan noticed that flying the broom seemed to be natural to Harry as Harry easily rose up to Malfoy's height.  
  
"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry threatened.  
  
"Alright. Catch it if you can!" Malfoy shouted and threw the remembrall high into the air and straight towards the castle.  
  
Harry chased after the remembrall and leaned forward to dive and gripped the broom harder as it accelerated. Harry continued chasing it and caught it two feet off the ground then pulled up hard to land safely. He got off the broom and walked back towards the cheering Gryffindors.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
  
All the cheers stopped and turned to gasps as Professor McGonagall ran out of the castle and to the field.  
  
"How dare you do that- never in all my years at Hogwarts have I seen such an act. Potter, follow me," McGonagall exclaimed.  
  
Professor McGonagall led Harry away, presumably to get expelled. Whispers broke out about him and how people were going to miss him.  
  
"Hey what do you know? Professor Snape was right. Fame isn't everything," Malfoy said. He then faked some tears. "It's so sad to see Potter go... NOT!" The Slytherins broke out into laughter again.  
  
"Alright, alright," Madam Hooch called. "Let's get back to flying now that the boy is taken care of. Is someone missing? I could have sworn there was another person here before."  
  
"Professor McGonagall had to take him for something, Madam Hooch," Ron said before Malfoy could say anything. Madam Hooch nodded in understanding before returning to her teaching duties.  
  
"Alright then, everyone mount your broom. On my whistle, kick off from the ground, hover for a moment, then land by leaning forward. Three, two, one..."  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle and all the kids kicked off from the ground. To Gohan, this didn't feel too much different from when he normally flew, except for the broom between his legs. Otherwise, it was pretty much the same as when he used his ki to fly.  
  
Gohan hovered several feet up in the air. He saw that a lot of people were having a hard time doing it and several were too scared about falling off like Neville that they hadn't even kicked off from the ground. Gohan leaned forward slightly and felt himself descending to the ground.  
  
"Okay. Now, everyone is to kick off the ground again, but this time, lean forward more to move your broom forward. Everyone spread out!" Madam Hooch instructed.  
  
Gohan kicked off the ground and leaned forward. His broom went zipping forward and he stopped several inches in front of Crabbe. He then turned around and moved back to where he had been. Experimentally, he tilted the broom upwards and found himself moving gaining altitude. He had to come back down, however, once he got high enough that Madam Hooch realized that he wasn't paying attention to the lesson.  
  
"In order to move faster," Madam Hooch said, "You have to lean forward on your broom. The farther forward you lean, the faster you will go."  
  
Gohan tested the theory and lied down flat on his broom. The broom shot forward at a rapid pace. It was a good thing that Gohan had been pointing away from any other students. He dashed back and found Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" Gohan called. "What do you say to a little race?"  
  
"You're on. Don't be surprised when I humiliate you."  
  
Gohan and Malfoy lined up and pointed away from the group. When Goyle called 'go', the two took off towards the wall Harry had just dove at to catch the remembrall. The stopped when they reached it, turned around, and sped back to the rest of the kids. Gohan won since he didn't slow down as much to turn around.  
  
"I win!" Gohan proclaimed. "I thought you were going to beat me, Draco." Malfoy just rolled his eyes at him and flew over to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
The lesson ended shortly after and everyone returned down to the ground and left for lunch. Everyone was surprised when the saw Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table eating lunch.  
  
"Why are you here, Harry? Aren't you getting expelled?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope. Professor McGonagall took me to the captain of the Quidditch team. I'm to be the team's seeker since last year's seeker was a seventh year so he left," Harry explained. Just then, Malfoy walked over.  
  
"Well, well. Last meal Potter?" Malfoy asked. Harry ignored the question but did make a comment.  
  
"You seem a lot more confident now that you've got your friends to back you up," he stated.  
  
"I could take you anywhere, anytime, Potter. In fact, why don't I prove it to you? We'll have a wizard's duel tonight at midnight in the trophy room. You don't even know what a wizard's duel is, do you Potter?"  
  
"Of course he does," Ron interjected before Harry could say a thing. "I'm going to be his second, who's yours?" Malfoy looked at his friends then smirked.  
  
"Gohan will be my second. I'll see you tonight." With that said, Malfoy turned around and walked back to their table. Once he was out of hearing range, Harry turned to Ron.  
  
"What's a wizard's duel? And what do you mean by you're my second?"  
  
"Well, a wizard's duel is a fight between two wizards. A second is someone who takes over for you if you die. Don't worry about that though, you and Malfoy will probably only be able to shoot sparks at each other."  
  
"What if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Then just throw your wand aside and punch him in the face."  
  
Gohan turned to look at Malfoy when he heard him snickering about tricking the fools into agreeing with that and how much trouble.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Draco?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I was telling Potter, over there, how I could easily beat him so I challenged him to a wizard's duel at midnight tonight, and he accepted. I'm going to go tell Mr. Filch about it and he's going to be in so much trouble." Gohan went into Malfoy's mind to find out what a wizard's duel was. Once he knew, he started snickering.  
  
"Those guys are such fools. They won't know what's wrong until Mr. Filch is already there." Gohan then laughed aloud.  
  
Since they had the rest of the day off, Gohan decided to practice his magic. He was learning to put his ki into his wand so that he could use his energy attacks and make it look like they were coming from the wand. Gohan was also starting to figure out how to do the magic without his wand, but he made sure no one else was near when he practiced that.  
  
At around midnight, Gohan felt Harry and Ron, along with two other energies, heading from the Gryffindor common room towards the trophy room. Gohan also felt Mr. Filch heading towards the trophy room, Malfoy had obviously told him as planned. He smirked then returned to his meditation, which he was finally able to do while lying down.  
  
Since yesterday was Friday, most of the other students didn't wake up until at least ten o'clock. Gohan was up and training as usual at three in the morning. After a quick breakfast, Gohan met up with the Weasley twins as long as their friend, Lee Jordan, to plot some pranks to pull on this upcoming Halloween.  
  
"We've got some wicked ideas to pull this year," George explained. "We just need some better ideas to finish off the plan and really scare all the kids here. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Actually, I do have one," Gohan said. "I was doing some reading about the history of Hogwarts and found out about a place called the Chamber of Secrets. Supposedly there was this really dangerous creature that came out of there almost fifty years ago that killed a girl. We could tell people that the monster has been unleashed upon the school."  
  
"That's bloody brilliant!" Fred exclaimed. "When you think of pranks to pull, Gohan, you scare the crap out of them. Too bad ideas don't come to you more frequently. That will definitely work. What do you too think?"  
  
"Genius. Pure genius my man," Lee said.  
  
"This is going to be one Halloween they're all going to remember," George said. "Think they'll finally expel us for that one?"  
  
"Probably not," Gohan stated. "Although they don't show it, most of them probably find your pranks amusing. And what harm can scaring people on Halloween be?"  
  
"Yeah, he's got a good point there. There really isn't a rule against scaring kids badly," Lee pointed out.  
  
"Alright then. Oh, here Gohan, some more pranks to leave about." George handed Gohan a box, which held some pranks. Although Gohan wasn't in Gryffindor, the pranksters found that it was even better because now they could prank the Slytherins.  
  
Gohan left them and went to the library to do some of his homework. He pulled out his transfiguration book and started the lesson. Gohan had figured that he might as well study year two on his own so he spent a couple hours a weekend studying it and all other year two books.  
  
Harry and Ron came into the library soon after and sat down across from Gohan. As usual, Gohan helped them with their homework while working on his. Gohan mostly helped them with potions, as Snape seemed to favor Gohan. Being as such, Gohan knew some ways to make your grade better by wording it differently.  
  
"Hey Gohan, can you help me with this defense against the dark arts essay?" a third year Slytherin girl, Sarah, asked.  
  
"Sure. What's the problem?"  
  
Gohan spent the rest of the afternoon helping kids with their homework, though mostly doing his own. It was mostly Slytherin girls needing help though, or claiming to just to be near him.  
  
Gohan went to the common room after dinner that night and wrote his letter to Mrs. Weasley. She had said that she would send him mail so that he would be getting mail from someone, not that he really cared. Unfortunately, she had a nasty habit of taking things too far. For example, if he said that he helped a girl with homework, she would say something like 'Oh, sounds like you have a crush on her' or something of the sort. Thus he had to frequently hide his letters and not read them until he was alone before his morning training sessions.  
  
Halloween approached quickly for the Hogwarts' students and decorations were being put up for the annual Halloween feast. Gohan overheard that Ron had apparently upset Hermione with one of his smart-ass comments. It seemed that she hadn't shown up for any lessons after that. He sensed her out and realized that she probably wouldn't be joining them for dinner, either. Oh well, more food for him.  
  
When Gohan made it to the Great Hall, he found thousands of bats flying around and pumpkins floating where the candles usually were. He sat down and enjoyed the pumpkin pie and other various Halloween treats. All attention was drawn to the doors as Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall with his turban askew and his face filled with terror.  
  
"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS! Though you ought to know," he said before fainting and falling to the ground.  
  
That started an immediate panic among all the students except Gohan, who just continued eating as though nothing was wrong, since there was no danger as far as he was concerned. Silence wasn't brought about until Dumbledore's thundering voice took over the students.  
  
"SILENCE!!!!" he bellowed. "Now, if everyone would please remain calm. Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately. All professors, please follow me down to the dungeons."  
  
Gohan had started to follow the Slytherin prefect until he realized that Harry and Ron were ditching away. Figuring it would probably be more interesting to be with them than some panicking Slytherins, Gohan took off after the two. He fazed out and appeared along the ceiling above the two. For safety, he sent a clone of himself back with the Slytherins so he wouldn't get in trouble.  
  
Gohan heard some rapid footsteps coming, and saw Professor Snape rushing down the corridor heading to the third floor, as he heard Harry confirm. His nose was then assaulted by a hideous stench that almost made him faint. Gohan also heard the shuffling of gigantic feet and the dragging of something heavy.  
  
Looking down the corridor, Gohan caught a glimpse of the troll. It was over twelve feet tall and had gray skin. It had a lumpy body and was bald. It had very thick legs and was holding a humongous wooden club. The club was dragging due to the length of the troll's arms. Gohan could tell that Harry and Ron had noticed its presence soon afterwards. Gohan watched as the troll went into a room.  
  
"Hey, the key's in the lock. We could lock it in there," Harry muttered. They started to do it until Gohan dropped down in front of them.  
  
"Hate to ruin your parade, but that's the room Hermione's in. I don't think you came this far to lock her in there with big, tall, and ugly over there," Gohan stated. Harry and Ron were somewhat shocked with how Gohan just dropped down from the ceiling without hurting himself before they realized that that room was, indeed, the girls' bathroom.  
  
The three rushed in there and heard a loud, high-pitched scream. They found Hermione against the wall looking petrified. The troll was walking towards her, swinging his club and knocking the sinks off of the wall. Harry grabbed a metal pipe and threw it against the wall.  
  
The troll, confused by the sound, turned around looking for the source. His eyes spotted Harry and started moving towards him. Ron tried altering his attention by throwing some debris at it, but it didn't even notice it. It did, however, notice the screams Hermione was letting out and turned his attention back to her.  
  
The troll seemed to be going crazy with all the noises. It started swinging its club around trying to stop the annoying sounds. His club smashed down on the sink right next to Hermione and she screamed even louder. Thinking quickly, Gohan pulled his wand out and pointed it at the monster.  
  
"MASENKO HA!!"  
  
The stream of yellow energy flew at the enormous troll and knocked its club out of its hands and into the air. Gohan then rushed over and pulled Hermione out of the corner and near the others. Ron pulled his own wand out and yelled the first spell that came to mind.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
The club stopped floating in midair above the troll's head. The troll stared up at its club in confusion until it fell down and hit him hard on the head. The troll fell forward, face first, into the ground with the club falling next to him.  
  
Gohan, who heard and felt the approach of the teachers, placed a hand on Hermione and Harry while instructing Ron to hold onto one of them. When they were ready, Gohan used instant transmission and reappeared in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Professor McGonagall asked as soon as she walked into the bathroom. She, along with the others, saw that the troll was lying face first unconscious on the ground.  
  
"It must have hit itself on the head with its club or something," McGonagall stated. Not having any better explanation, the teachers just accepted it and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was bloody brilliant but how did you do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"That? Just something I've learned. Allows for instant teleportation. It requires me to lock onto a person and it will teleport you to him or her. Since everyone here is too busy eating, I figured they wouldn't notice our arrival," Gohan explained.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to say, but, um... thanks for the help," Hermione said shyly.  
  
"No problem," Harry said.  
  
"Um... I'm sorry about what I said earlier, Hermione," Ron said.  
  
Gohan smiled then used instant transmission to go back to his other body and merge back into one body. He then went downstairs and returned to consuming the food that the professors had sent up to the common rooms.  
  
"Can you believe this?" Malfoy stated. "My father's going to be disappointed once he hears about this. How could a troll get into Hogwarts? Trolls are even stupider than Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
It was then that Gohan realized that most of the kids were still scared about the troll, the younger kids and girls showing it while the guys pretended to not be scared; talking about how they could defeat the troll to anyone that could listen, mainly their girlfriends or girls they had crushes on, to try and make them feel safer. He debated with himself whether to tell them that the troll had been taken care of or not, but decided against it when he realized that he would have to come up with a reason as to how he had come about this information.  
  
"Maybe someone set it loose in the castle," Gohan suggested. He had sensed Professors Snape and Quirrell's energies heading towards the third floor corridor where he had sensed something reminding him of a dog. Gohan reasoned that one of them might have wanted a distraction to get there without being questioned by others.  
  
The common room quieted down as people considered the possibility of someone actually doing that. It seemed to be the most sense so people started wondering why a troll would be set loose in the castle.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the reason that we aren't allowed to go to the third floor corridor?" one of the fifth years offered. "Normally, Professor Dumbledore offers us a reason as to why a place is forbidden, but he didn't do that this time."  
  
"Yeah, but what could Dumbledore be keeping there that's so important?" another Slytherin questioned.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Yay! Another chapter has been completed. I should be back to my normal updating schedule next week. Sorry about getting my schedule off whack, I spent the night at a friend's house so I missed updating last weekend. 


	5. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

A/N: Hmm... I'm getting some good ideas. Most of them tell me to go to the same place so I think I will. I hate having so many ideas but only being able to update them so fast, not nearly fast enough in my opinion.  
  
Disturbed One: All right. Thanks for the link.  
  
Dai: A normal blast would have worked, but I needed Gohan to say some words so that it would seem like he was using a magic spell to the others. He will keep them secret, unless I find a really good reason for someone to find out.  
  
Luna Morena: Thanks. I'll think about those ideas.  
  
Hiaburi: *rolls eyes* Sheesh, I accidentally miss updating one week and people are getting impatient. Just kidding. I found myself too busy with homework and friends, it happens to all of us.  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon: LOL, advertising through reviews- it worked! I figured that Gohan would have fun doing that kind of stuff.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ and Harry Potter. I wish I did though...  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hogwarts had been a mass of organized chaos since the troll was set loose on the castle. All the people still scared while others still claimed that they could have defeated the troll or anything else that came their way. Gohan and the other Slytherin third years were on their way to the dungeons for potion.  
  
"I could have taken that troll down, no problem," Chris bragged. "Everyone knows that defense against the dark arts is my best class."  
  
"That's not saying much," T.J. proclaimed. "You're not even passing that class anyway. Might help a bit if Quirrell wasn't such a wuss, constantly worrying about vampires. I mean seriously, when was the last time he washed that turban?" The group of Slytherins broke out into laughs at that.  
  
Despite his first impression, Gohan had managed to befriend T.J. through his evilness. Gohan had apparently just come in after T.J. had had a very bad day so he wasn't in the mood to bother. Mike, however, was pretty much constantly quiet making people wonder how he got into Slytherin.  
  
As soon as they reached the potions class, Gohan went over to his usual seat next to Fred while Chris sat down on Gohan's other side. Feeling like annoying the Gryffindors, Gohan pulled out his book, parchment, ink, and quill and set it up so that he was ready to learn.  
  
"Why can't more of you be like Mr. Son over there?" Professor Snape asked as he walked into the room, Gohan took immediate notice of the fact that he seemed to be limping. "All of you should be prepared for class like that as soon as you come into this classroom. Five points to Slytherin." Gohan smirked while most of the Gryffindors started cursing under their breaths. Snape never payed attention to when a Gryffindor was set up exactly like Gohan, and if they complained, they lost points. They just accepted it as another reason that he was biased towards Slytherin.  
  
"Now then, everyone open up your books to page three hundred seventy- two. Today, we're going to be making a sleeping potion that you will test on these frogs." Snape pointed to some frogs in an aquarium before turning back to the class. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get to work."  
  
"Do you have to keep doing that?" Fred whispered to Gohan once Snape wasn't paying attention. "You make us look worse than we normally do."  
  
"I try my best," Gohan replied with a smirk. Fred and George were starting to fear that they had taught him too well.  
  
"That was great!" Chris exclaimed. "You're starting to scare the prank masters of the school. We've been trying to do that for years; it's practically impossible."  
  
"Eh, it was nothing. You start to learn how to scare people after you've spent enough time around them." Chris nodded in agreement, though he wondered how Gohan had picked up on scaring them so fast when he had been around them for almost two and a half years and still had no idea what scared the Weasley duo.  
  
That night, Gohan had, as usual, completed his homework as well as several other kids' homework. He then went beyond it to do some extra studying about some more advanced magic spells. Gohan had even gotten fairly decent at performing magic without a wand, though he still used his wand constantly. He had discovered that when he did magic with his body, things tended to get a greenish tint around them.  
  
After practicing moving around random objects in the common room without his wand, Gohan lay down on the bed and went into his meditative trance. He started wandering through his mind, improving his concentration. Gohan had always liked meditating because it made him stronger without having to physically exhaust himself.  
  
Gohan nearly fell out of his meditative state, though, when he stumbled upon a different source of power within his body. The shocking thing was that it was even stronger than his super saiyan three form. Gohan tried to follow the energy back to its source, but couldn't seem to track where exactly it was coming from.  
  
Gohan spent several hours trying to locate the specific location of this power and access it. He spent so much time doing it, that he completely missed his physical training for the morning and nearly slept in late. Late being considered after any other of the Slytherins got up. Gohan quickly rushed down to the Great Hall for breakfast and to further ponder the newly discovered power.  
  
As the days in November passed, the grounds at Hogwarts got colder and colder, white frost covering the lawn in the mornings. Soon the much anticipated quidditch season would begin, the first match being Slytherin against Gryffindor.  
  
Gohan had felt all the practices that the Gryffindor quidditch team captain was making them attend, presumably to get Harry more used to the game. Hermione, who had befriended Harry, Ron, and Gohan, had given Harry a book about all the information there was to know about quidditch, mostly the rules and things that happened to the seeker, which was his position on the team. Gohan and Hermione had had to just about do all of Harry's homework for him since Harry barely got any time to himself to try it.  
  
Harry was continuously complaining about how people were always either telling him he would do great, or that they would be running around with cushions should he fall. Gohan knew that Harry would stress himself out and be incapable of playing if he kept all this worrying up, despite all the times everyone had told Harry to relax and calm down.  
  
The day of the first quidditch match of the school year had finally approached. The grounds were covered in a nice thick layer of white, fluffy snow. The quidditch pitch had been cleared of the snow to avoid any alterations it may cause in the match if players had to dive to the ground. There was a fairly strong wind, making the cold weather feel even colder than it actually was.  
  
Gohan had done his usual training and was nowhere near closer to figuring out the source of the power than when he had been when he first sensed it. He was annoyed because of all the training time he gave up trying to find this power, even though he knew that he got stronger through meditation than through other means of training. Frustrated, Gohan walked down for some breakfast.  
  
As soon as he got to the Great Hall, Gohan saw Ron and Hermione trying to convince Harry to eat some breakfast. Gohan smirked and walked over to them to try and help.  
  
"What's the matter, Potter? You already scared that you're going to suck?" Gohan asked. He shot Ron and Hermione looks so that they would get the idea he was only trying to help.  
  
"No, I'm just not very hungry right now," Harry replied irritably.  
  
"You're an idiot if you expect to be able to play well on an empty stomach. You're going to need your strength for the match if you have any hopes whatsoever of beating us. Not that your pathetic little Gryffindor team ever could pull that out anyway."  
  
"For the last time, I'm not hungry!" Gohan looked at him in different ways, pretending to be calculating things in his mind.  
  
"You've spent too much time around those muggles you call family," Gohan said. "They've turned you into a weakling. Oh well, if you won't eat, then we'll gladly take the victory. I'll remember to tell the team how weak you are. How many Bludgers do you think you could take on an empty stomach before you pass out?" After that, Gohan walked away, laughing.  
  
Harry reluctantly started eating, mainly because he got slightly afraid that he would be too weak to take a Bludger or two. Harry was glaring at Gohan, who was pigging out like a true saiya-jin. Hermione and Ron where sighing in relief that Gohan had managed to get him to eat any food at all. Harry finished his food and left quickly to the locker room to prepare for the game.  
  
Once Gohan finished his massive breakfast, he trudged downstairs with Chris and T.J. and towards the Quidditch pitch. They got into the seats on the Slytherin side and went to get the closest seats possible. People were trying to sell binoculars because of how difficult it could get to see what was going on occasionally.  
  
Gohan watched as both teams of seven came onto the field with their brooms over their shoulders; Slytherin was in green and silver while Gryffindor was in red and gold. Madam Hooch was waiting for the teams in the middle of the pitch. Even amongst the cheers, Gohan's saiyan hearing managed to pick up the conversation.  
  
"I want a nice, clean game out of all of you." Even though it was said to everyone, Gohan could tell it was aimed more at the Slytherins than the Gryffindors.  
  
All the players mounted their brooms and Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Instantly, all fourteen brooms flew into the air. Madam Hooch threw the red Quaffle into the air, and grabbed by one of the Gryffindor chasers.  
  
"And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor." Gohan easily recognized Lee's voice. He looked over and saw that he was at a microphone, being watched closely by Professor McGonagall. Gohan laughed to himself at that, they obviously didn't trust Lee to do good fair commentary, not that he blamed them.  
  
"Angelina passes the Quaffle to Alicia Spinnet who takes it up field. Oh, Slytherin captain Marcus Flint takes the Quaffle away from her. Flint shoots and- the Quaffle is caught by Gryffindor keeper Oliver Wood, one of the best keepers I've ever seen. He passes the Quaffle off to Katie Bell who dives around Flint and continues towards the goal. OUCH! Hit in the back of the head by a Bludger and the Quaffle goes back to Slytherin. Adrian Pucey takes the Quaffle and shoots off down towards the goal posts. Oh, stopped by a second Bludger sent his way by one of the Weasley twins. The Quaffle is in the hands of Johnson, who has got a clear field to the goal. She flies up the field- dodges a speeding Bludger- she shoots and Slytherin keeper Bletchley dives for it- misses- GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"  
  
Gryffindor cheers filled the air while moans erupted from the Slytherins.  
  
"Slytherin in possession," Lee continued. "Pucey ducks two Bludgers, sent by the two Weasleys, and Katie Bell, and speeds towards the goal. Wait- was that the snitch?"  
  
Murmurs ran rapidly through the crowd as they looked for the snitch. Pucey had dropped the Quaffle because the snitch had just flown by his left ear.  
  
Harry and Terence Higgs, the Slytherin seeker, had seen the snitch and were diving down towards it. They were hurtling towards the snitch, Harry slowly pulling away. All the chasers seemed to have forgotten their jobs as they had all stopped and were watching the chase.  
  
Harry, who knew that he was faster, put on an extra burst of speed to snatch the little round, golden ball and pull away from Higgs. He extended his arm to snatch it when-  
  
WHAM!  
  
Rage-filled curses were heard from all the Gryffindors below. Marcus Flint had moved in the way of the snitch and blocked Harry, which sent Harry's broom spinning off course with Harry holding on for dear life.  
  
Madam Hooch was yelling angrily at Flint for that move and awarded a free shot to Gryffindor. Alicia Spinnet shot, and scored, the goal and the game resumed, Gryffindors playing more ferociously and carelessly due to their anger.  
  
Gohan blinked a few times as he felt Harry's energy signal zigzagging around randomly and moving in weird violent patterns that he knew Harry wouldn't, or couldn't, do. Gohan looked up at him and saw that it looked like he had lost control of his broom or something because of how violently it was jerking as if it were trying to get him off. Gohan figured that from that distance, Harry would definitely have a broken bone or two, if he survived the fall.  
  
His ears twitched as he caught two voices muttering quietly. It was obviously on this side, and based on where he heard it, he would have to say that it was coming from the teachers' area. He tried to recognize the voices. One of them was obviously Professor Snape and the other was- was that Quirrell? Gohan checked again, and was sure that it was Professor Quirrell muttering under his breath. Since both of their eyes were locked on Harry, he figured that one of them was jinxing the broom and the other was muttering a counter-curse.  
  
'So he's faking it when he's constantly stuttering like that. He's obviously been trying to draw attention away from himself; maybe even appear like a coward. He's doing a good job at both of those if that's his goal. Wait a minute- is that a voice coming from inside his turban?'  
  
"I'll be right back guys," Gohan told his friends. They nodded and he walked away. He went as close to the teachers' area as he could without seeming to be doing anything suspicious. When Gohan was close enough, he more clearly heard a muffled third voice coming from where he sensed the peculiar energy on Professor Quirrell, and it sounded like it was- giving instructions to Quirrell. Gohan decided to wait awhile before returning to his seat. He then chose to sense out the snitch and blinked a couple times at where he was sensing it before he released some snickers.  
  
Lee had kept up the commentating of the match the whole time.  
  
"And Slytherin is in possession- Flint with the Quaffle. He passes Spinnet and Bell, and speeds down to the Gryffindor goal. A Bludger hits him hard in the face; hope it broke something- only joking Professor- Flint retains possession- and Slytherin scores."  
  
The Slytherins broke out into cheers while the Gryffindors just quieted down. Gohan noticed that some of the Gryffindors finally noticed Harry's predicament. To get the Slytherins' attention on Harry, Gohan elbowed Chris in the side.  
  
"Ow, damn it Gohan, what was that for?" Chris wined. When Gohan hit you, it hurt. He had the bruises to prove it.  
  
"Check out Potter." Gohan pointed to where Harry was zigzagging around in the air and jerking violently. As expected, Chris broke out in fits of laughter. When nearby Slytherins looked at him quizzically, Gohan pointed up to Harry causing them, too, to break out in laughter.  
  
"HAHA!!! Potter can't control his broom!!!" a Slytherin managed to gasp out between laughs.  
  
All the students started pointing at Harry, trying to figure out what was going on with his broom. All of the players had stopped playing and fixed their gazes on Harry, whose broom was now rolling around. The crowd gasped as the broom jerked violently, causing Harry to swing off the broom and hold onto it with one hand.  
  
Taking advantage of the other players' lack of attention, Marcus Flint took the Quaffle and scored seven times without anyone noticing.  
  
Gohan watched as Hermione pointed at Snape while talking to Ron. Once she realized that Gohan was looking at her, she started frantically pointing at the teachers' area. Getting the idea, Gohan moved away from the crowd and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Solar Flare," Gohan said quietly.  
  
Instead of the normal sunlight erupting all around and blinding everyone, a beam of sunlight crossed between Harry and the teacher's area, causing the teachers to be blinded and lose eye contact with Harry so that the professor couldn't jinx Harry's broom.  
  
Gohan and everyone else watched as Harry climbed back onto his broom before he started plummeting fast to the ground. As soon as he was on sturdy ground, Harry clasped his mouth as though he were about to be sick. He fell to the ground and coughed several times, causing something to fall into his hand.  
  
"I've got the snitch!" Harry called, waving around the little golden ball above his head, ending the game.  
  
"That's not fair!" Marcus Flint was howling for the next half hour. "He didn't catch it, he practically swallowed it." It didn't make any difference though, as there was no rule against catching the snitch in your mouth. Lee was happily shouting out the final score of the match- Gryffindor had one hundred and seventy points to Slytherin's eighty.  
  
Gohan had left to join Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were having some tea in Hagrid's hut.  
  
"It was Snape that did that to you, Harry," Ron explained. "Hermione and I saw the whole thing. He wasn't taking his eyes off you and was constantly muttering some words; he was cursing your broom. You saw that too, right Gohan?"  
  
"That's rubbish," Hagrid proclaimed. "Snape may not like you Harry, but he wouldn't kill you."  
  
"If it means anything to you," Gohan butted it. "Professor Quirrell was keeping eye contact with Harry the whole time too and muttering."  
  
"A counter-curse!" Hermione exclaimed. "Professor Quirrell was trying to save Harry!"  
  
"Hang on a second," Gohan said. "There's something else that bothers me though. I got closer to the teachers' area to try and figure out what was going on, and I heard a muffled voice that sounded like it was instructing someone to do something..."  
  
"So?" Ron queried. "Big deal, a third voice was telling Snape the curse to knock Harry off his broom."  
  
"That would be fine, if it weren't for the fact that the sound was coming from underneath Quirrell's turban."  
  
"WHAT!? You have got to be joking me!" Ron exclaimed. "How could there be noise coming from underneath his turban?"  
  
"You say that like I know or something. You have to admit, there are some weird smells that come from it, and I'm not talking about garlic."  
  
"That's true," Harry spoke up. "Whatever is under there really needs to be washed or something. I still think it was Snape; he tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween."  
  
"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Fluffy?" Ron asked.  
  
"That thing has a name?" Hermione queried.  
  
"Yeah- he's mine. I bought him at a pub las' year and gave him to Dumbledore to guard the..."  
  
"Yes?" Harry said eagerly.  
  
"Now, don't ask anymore. That's top secret, that is."  
  
"But whatever it is, Snape is trying to steal it," Hermione said.  
  
"Rubbish. Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he wouldn't do anything of the sort."  
  
"Then why did he try and kill Harry?" Hermione asked. "I know a jinx when I see one. You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all."  
  
"Nor was Quirrell," Gohan added. "I'm more worried about Quirrell because he wasn't stuttering like he usually does."  
  
"That's because he was doing a spell," Ron reasoned. "He knows how to do spells without constantly stuttering."  
  
"That's not true. I've seen him do magic; he's always stuttering. He can barely get out a short spell like 'Lumos' out without stuttering; I doubt he could do a full counter-curse without stuttering. Unless he's been faking the stutter the whole time."  
  
"He's probably faking it so that people won't suspect him of having any power," Ron said. "He probably just saved Harry's life."  
  
"I'm telling yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid exclaimed hotly. "Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Listen to me- yer meddlin' in things that aren't to be meddled in. It's dangerous. Just forget that dog and whatever it's guarding; that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel..."  
  
"Nicolas Flamel?" Harry questioned. "So there's someone named Nicolas Flamel involved in this is there?"  
  
"Shouldn't have told you that. Nope, definitely shouldn't have said that," Hagrid proclaimed, looking furious with himself.  
  
"Wait a minute- Nicolas Flamel?" Gohan asked. "Isn't he the guy that..." Gohan's eyes widened. "Why would they be keeping one of those things here at school?"  
  
"Hagrid told me that this is the safest place to guard something," Harry said. "What are you talking about? What are they keeping here?"  
  
"Don't tell them a thing!" Hagrid exclaimed.  
  
"Who's Nicolas Flamel and what does he have that's so important that Snape is trying to steal?" Harry persisted. Hagrid gulped; he knew it would be impossible to stop Gohan from telling them. If he managed it here, he would tell them later.  
  
"Nicolas invented something called the Sorcerer's Stone," Gohan explained. "It turns any metal into gold and can produce a liquid called the Elixir of Life, which makes anyone who drinks it immortal." Hagrid's fear on his face confirmed any doubts about what was being hidden.  
  
"Is that the thing we pulled out of Gringotts that day, Hagrid?" Harry queried. Hagrid was about to deny everything, but knew it was hopeless.  
  
"Yup, that was what Professor Dumbledore wanted moved here. Good thing, too." Hagrid said.  
  
"So, one of the teachers is trying to get the Sorcerer's Stone, but why?" Hermione asked. "What reason could one have to be immortal?"  
  
"Maybe it's for someone else," Gohan offered. "Someone could be on the brink of death that doesn't want to die, so the teacher is going to save his or her life with the elixir."  
  
"Or someone has mass plans to take over the world or something," Ron joked, though no one found it amusing.  
  
"Whoever they are trying to get it for, we can't let them get it," Harry said. "There can't be any good reason for someone to be immortal."  
  
"Um...I hate to say this, but I've got a very strong suspicion as to who the elixir is for," Gohan admitted. "And the more I think about it, the more likely it seems to be true."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Out with it already," Ron said impatiently.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you've all heard the rumors that Voldemort is still alive, right?" Gohan started. Hagrid, Hermione, and Ron flinched at the name, but otherwise, they all nodded.  
  
"I have this feeling that whoever is trying to steal the stone wants to give the stone to Voldemort so that he can return to power."  
  
"But why would someone want to give him the stone?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Maybe they were promised something great in return that they didn't want to pass up," Harry suggested.  
  
"I still think that it's Professor Quirrell," Gohan stated. "He's got the whole turban thing that only adds to the suspicion."  
  
"But we all know that Snape has had a grudge against Harry since forever!" Ron exclaimed. "Maybe he wants You-Know-Who to come back and kill Harry or something."  
  
"Actually, that was against his father mainly," Hagrid said. "Snape has been holding a grudge against Harry's father for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Well he obviously wants to get rid of all connections to his father then," Ron said. "And what better way than to kill off the only connection."  
  
"No," Hagrid said. "Snape's a Hogwarts' teacher, there is no way that he would want to kill a student."  
  
"Tell that to him," Ron muttered under his breath. Gohan, being the only other person who heard, snickered.  
  
"Now, all of you get out of here. It's dinner time," Hagrid said. "And yer not to tell anyone else about this."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Thanks to all the wonderful ideas you reviewers have been giving me for Gohan's destinations; I'll be able to do most of them eventually as long as I either know about the anime or you've told me enough about it, though you're better off telling me somewhere that I can read or see it because there's WAY too much information to have to throw into a review or email. Keep up the ideas as I intend to have Gohan trapped wandering the multiple universes and dimensions for a long time, hoping that I keep getting ideas and such.  
  
Just a random observation, but does anyone else find it weird that whenever they are playing quidditch, no one ever drops the Quaffle? I mean, even professional football players drop the ball, so how come some teenagers always catch it when they have only been playing for six years at most?  
  
Does anyone who types up the story in Microsoft Word know how to get bold or italic type without copying the whole thing and throwing it into an html document? I just can't get things to ever be bold or italicized on here. Blasted Microsoft and how well it always "works"; they weren't kidding when they said that Microsoft Works was the biggest oxymoron of them all. 


	6. Holidays and Dragons

A/N: Man, the distractions continue. I also had standardized testing this week, which I think was a waste of time because of how easy they were. They were a complete insult to my intelligence.  
  
Luna's Meow: Oh no! The dreaded reviewer's block!  
  
The Angel of Chaos: Thanks a bunch for the link It'll be very helpful if Gohan gets sent there.  
  
Helen: Wow, I'm amazed. Someone who doesn't like this kind of story reads it, and finds it funny. blink Cool.  
  
Hiaburi: Sarcastic in what way?  
  
Disturbed One: You lucked out; they just started showing Yu Yu Hakusho again and are starting in the finals of the Dark Tournament. Talk about convenient...  
  
To some reviewer that didn't leave a name, I just want to ask in which book it is stated that electronics don't work at Hogwarts. I have only seen it in other people's fanfics, but never any place reliable that states that. And even if they don't work, he isn't on Hogwarts grounds when he's training, he goes far away so that he doesn't disturb anyone- which would cause them to find out about his powers.  
  
Disclaimer: HA! Yeah right. I own these stories and all politicians are completely honest.

* * *

Chapter 6  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were constantly talking about the new information regarding what was believed to be the Sorcerer's Stone. They kept trying to find new ways to prove that Snape was behind this, while Gohan continued to mention his suspicions of Quirrell and the ominous second presence.  
  
Gohan, much to his frustration, still didn't have the slightest clue about what that weird energy he felt was, much less how to get to it. He had almost gone up to super saiyan three because of his frustrations on several occasions. His friends had found out once when he powered up and blew them all out of their beds. As a result, he had stopped trying to get to the power in the dormitories.  
  
The arguments and classes continued as normal, and before they knew it, the holidays were approaching. The mid-term exams had already been completed, and all the students were anxious for the holidays to start. More snow had covered the school grounds and the temperatures were still dropping lower. The lake had been frozen solid and the quartet of troublemakers where bewitching snowballs to follow people around and bounce off of them.  
  
A sheet was being passed around the school for students to sign if they were staying over the winter break. Very few people were staying over the break in favor of going home to spend the holidays with their families.  
  
"I'm going to be staying over the break," Ron told the others. "There's a change in plans and my family is going to be visiting by older brother Charlie in Romania so they won't be home."  
  
"Good," Hermione said. "Then you can help the others try and find out more about the problem we've got with the Sorcerer's Stone."  
  
"What else is there to find out?" Ron queried. "We already know that it's most likely Snape that wants the stone. He is probably intending to give it to You-Know-Who who will come back to life and give him some grand reward of some kind."  
  
"You're forgetting, though, that these are merely presumptions," Hermione stated. "We don't know for a fact that Professor Snape is even the one going after the stone. And we can't be sure if the person wants it for the Elixir of Life to keep someone immortal or to turn things into gold and become rich."  
  
"Of course we're sure that Snape wants to get the stone. We saw the limp he had when he tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween and Harry saw the wound."  
  
"Perhaps Professor Snape was attempting to stop someone else from retrieving the stone. You have to admit that Professor Quirrell does seem suspicious and is acting most peculiarly; around Professor Snape especially."  
  
"I act differently around Snape too, and I don't see you accusing me or anything. We know that Quirrell is too incompetent to be able to do something like stealing the stone; and quit defending your boyfriend like that," Ron teased. Hermione blushed a bit, which made Ron snicker.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Hermione stressed.  
  
"Of course he isn't." Hermione sighed in relief that he actually understood that. "But I can tell that you definitely want it to happen." Okay, maybe he understood it a bit too well.  
  
Hermione left quickly, mumbling about having to finish her packing. Ron shook his head then followed her back to the common room to meet Harry. 

The holidays had started and Hogwarts was all but deserted. There were not even twenty students left at the school for the break. Harry and the Weasleys were the only ones left from Gryffindor. Gohan, however, was the only boy from Slytherin still there, along with five girls in third year or lower. Harry and Ron were constantly meeting with Gohan in the common room to talk about random things, like finding different ways to expel Malfoy, even though none of them would work.  
  
Ron had decided to teach Harry how to play wizard's chess. It wasn't that hard for Gohan to pick up; it was the same as he remembered it except for the fact that the pieces moved of their own accord and actually destroyed other pieces. Harry, however, didn't understand the game very well and the pieces didn't trust him very much, whereas Ron's pieces had full trust in him; one of the few advantages of having old things.  
  
Christmas came soon, and the few students there were mostly excited, except Gohan who didn't really care about the holiday since he didn't have anyone to get presents from. That's why he was surprised when he came in the next morning to find a fairly decent sized pile of presents at the foot of his bed.  
  
Gohan sighed as he saw that a good number of them were from the large number of girls that liked him. He found a box of Every Flavor Beans from Hermione, which he ate happily. He even found a sweater from Mrs. Weasley that was in dark colors with a 'G' in the middle. Malfoy had, surprisingly, sent him a Nimbus 2001, which had just been released. Chris gave Gohan a book with some of the more complex spells used for fights.  
  
Gohan used instant transmission and reappeared in the Gryffindor room next to Ron and Harry. Both of them were staring in shock at a silvery cloth that Harry was holding.  
  
"What's going on here guys?" Gohan asked to break the silence.  
  
"Someone sent Harry an invisibility cloak," Ron gasped. "The only thing he got with it was a card saying that it was his father's and to use it well." The three shrugged, having no clue about it, and went down for lunch.  
  
After they ate, they went outside with the Weasley twins and had a massive snowball fight. Harry and the Weasleys all had bruises from some of Gohan's throws, who didn't try and hold back too much. Though more often than not, the snowballs melted before they hit the person.  
  
They eventually went back to the castle dripping wet and made it just in time for dinner. They ate their delectable meal, filled with all kinds of food like turkeys, roast, potatoes, and cranberry sauce. Everyone went to bed soon after that, and almost everyone fell asleep right away from stuffing themselves. Gohan stayed up as usual; free to meditate without having to worry about disturbing any of his roommates.  
  
Gohan came out of his meditation early, however, when he felt Harry's energy signal moving out from the Gryffindor common room. Gohan got up and quickly left the Slytherin area to see what Harry was up to.  
  
He ended up following Harry to the library, where Harry wandered into the restricted section to check out what books they had in there. Gohan stayed around him constantly in super speed so that Harry wouldn't notice him.  
  
Gohan nearly fell over in shock when Harry opened a book that let out a shrill bloodcurdling shriek. Fortunately, Harry was too worried trying to silence the book to have noticed him anyway. Harry quickly closed the book, put it back on the shelf, and rapidly fled the library.  
  
Gohan followed Harry out of the library, as he felt Mr. Filch coming to the library. Gohan allowed a smirk to cross his face when he sensed Gohan heading straight towards were Professor Snape was standing.  
  
Gohan decided to get out of there so he raised two fingers to his forehead and reappeared above Harry, who was wearing his invisibility cloak. Harry, who finally noticed Snape standing ahead of him, rushed into a room that had an open door, with Gohan close behind.  
  
The room they were in was old and probably unused anymore. It looked like it had probably once been a classroom by the posts that stood around the room as in all rooms. At one end of the room, there was a seven-foot tall mirror with golden framing. On the frame was an inscription in a language Gohan wasn't familiar with.  
  
He watched as Harry walked in front of it, and was surprised when Harry jerked around like someone was standing behind him. Harry returned his attention to the mirror and started to...smile? What was so happy about seeing his reflection?  
  
"What's up there Harry?" Gohan asked, scaring the shit out of Harry, who jumped up in surprise but managed to hold back a scream.  
  
"Don't do that!" Harry scolded. "What are you trying to do, scare me to death?"  
  
"Something like that." Harry had long since gotten used to this kind of humor from Gohan; some were actually amusing. "So, why are you smiling when you look into that mirror?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I can see my family when I look into it. My parents are right behind me; come on and see."  
  
Harry led Gohan to the mirror and stood in front of it. When Gohan looked in, all he saw was what any normal mirror would show; an empty room except for Harry and himself. He blinked a couple times when he felt something, but ignored it for now.  
  
"Can you see them?" Harry inquired.  
  
"No. I just see the empty room and us."  
  
"Well, maybe you're not doing it right. Here, stand here and look."  
  
Harry moved aside and pushed Gohan into the spot where he had been standing. Gohan stared in shock at what he was seeing.  
  
"So? Can you see them now?"  
  
"No. But I am seeing something else though."  
  
"What? You can't see them? Well, what do you see then?"  
  
"I see... my family; actually being a family. My dad is there, with that large grin of his on his face, spending time with us. He's actually paying attention to me." Harry blinked not quite understanding anything that was happening with this mirror.  
  
"This just doesn't make sense." Harry complained. "We should probably be getting back to our dormitories now. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow." Gohan nodded, but remained in the room. Once Harry was a good distance away, Gohan went back to the mirror.  
  
"What is this thing Professor?" Gohan asked a surprised Dumbledore. Gohan smirked when he felt the surprise.  
  
"Well, that is the Mirror of Erised. I trust, by now, you've figured out what it does?"  
  
"I believe it shows us the thing that would make us happiest," Gohan said, though he had long given up hope on achieving happiness.  
  
"Yes...and no. The Mirror of Erised shows us nothing less than our deepest desires. I must stress, however, that you forget about this mirror and what you've seen. It merely shows hopes and desires; it doesn't tell the future or anything of the sort. Many people have died believing what they saw would happen."  
  
"No. It doesn't really matter anyway. My father is dead. There's no way that what I saw could ever happen, not that it could if he were alive anyway. Well, I'll just head back then." Gohan nodded his head at Professor Dumbledore, then left to return to his training.

The holidays soon ended, and with their ending came the return of all the other students who were still buzzing about the exciting things they had done over the holiday break. Hermione was disappointed that the guys failed to acquire any more information about what to do with the stone and such. They didn't even know when the person was going to retrieve it.  
  
Classes weren't to start again for about a week; but there was till a Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff during the week. Ravenclaw dominated the match and easily won 190-10 in about fifteen minutes.  
  
Soon afterwards, it was back to classes just as they had been during the first part of the year. Well, Snape was being harsher on the Gryffindors now than he was before. People were saying that a Gryffindor sixth year had pulled a major prank on Snape, who definitely didn't appreciate it. Most people didn't really believe that, just accepting it as part of Snape; or that he was in a bad mood for some unknown reason.  
  
Which is why the Gryffindors were even more upset when they heard that Snape was to referee their next match against Hufflepuff. It was obvious that Snape would be making unfair calls against Gryffindor and giving Hufflepuff penalty shots for no reason at all.  
  
The match came quickly, and Gohan followed Hermione and Ron up to the stands on the Gryffindor side next to the other Gryffindor first years. They chose seats that were the closest to the pitch that they could get. Malfoy, who was still sour about their lost match against Gryffindor, came walking by soon after with Crabbe and Goyle at his side and decided to taunt Ron.  
  
"You know what? I think I've finally found out how Gryffindor chooses its players," Malfoy informed them. "They chose people they feel sorry for. There's Potter, who's got no parents, the Weasleys, who've got no money... you should join the team Longbottom; you've got no brains." Crabbe and Goyle broke into fits of laughter while Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," Neville stuttered. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle broke out howling with laughter.  
  
"If brains were gold, you would be even poorer than Weasley there."  
  
They turned their attention back to the match when they heard a collective gasp. When they could see the match, they saw Harry diving down, obviously having spotted the Snitch.  
  
"You're in luck Weasley. It looks like Potter found some gold on the ground," Malfoy taunted.  
  
Ron's face became red from gritting his teeth so hard and he clenched his fists tightly. He started trembling a lot, before he flew at Malfoy and jumped on him, wrestling him to the ground. They started rolling around and Ron started throwing punches at Malfoy, gladly taking the opportunity to unleash some of his pent up anger on him for all the evil things he had done to him, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle went to help Malfoy get Ron off of him, when they both received a fist to their face from Neville. They, too, broke out in a fight with fists flying all over. Crabbe finally managed to punch Neville in the gut and knock him unconscious.  
  
Hermione, who was oblivious to the fighting, was cheering as Harry chased after, and caught, the Snitch, ending the match in a Gryffindor victory. Cheers arose from the Gryffindor section of the crowd and they all rushed onto the field in joy; aside from Ron and Neville who were lying unconscious on the ground. Malfoy and his goons, who had been smirking, were now being yelled at by Professor McGonagall for attacking Gryffindor students.

Hermione and Gohan didn't see Harry again until dinner, by which time Ron had been brought back to consciousness. Harry told them how he had followed Snape into the Forbidden Forest and was talking with Professor Quirrell, asking if he knew how to get past the three-headed dog.  
  
"So the stone's safe as long as Quirrell doesn't go blabbing to Snape about how to get past Fluffy," Ron stated. "It'll be gone by next weekend."  
  
"You're assuming that Quirrell even knows," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, that's true. We aren't positive that he knows how to get past Fluffy."  
  
"He's got to know how to get past it," Ron proclaimed.  
  
"Why does he have to know? It's entirely possible that he's as clueless as us about getting past Fluffy."  
  
"Okay fine. So it just seems like he has to know because someone has got to know."  
  
"Hagrid probably knows how. He is the person that brought it here after all so I should hope he knows how to calm it."  
  
"Yeah, but we can't just go and ask him about it. That would never work," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Well, we can go and visit him. We haven't been to his hut since he let it slip about Nicolas Flamel and we found everything out."  
  
"Go right ahead," Gohan said. "I'm not going though, so just go ahead. I've got other things to do."

Gohan was shocked, to say the least, when he heard the news of the trio's trip to Hagrid's hut. It seemed as though the school keeper of keys was in possession of a dragon egg, which was quite illegal. Gohan smiled anyway. He had always liked dragons too.  
  
He was even more surprised when, a couple weeks later, he heard that Malfoy had discovered the dragon, which Hagrid had named Norbert. They had sent a letter to Ron's brother, Charlie, in Romania to ask if he would take Norbert and raise him. It didn't take long for the response, which was an affirmative that a couple of Charlie's friends would come by and take Norbert away Saturday night at midnight.  
  
Even worse news came when the letter with that information was stolen by Malfoy, who would no doubt tell Filch or some other teacher. They couldn't reschedule it because it would take to long, so they had to hope that they managed to get Norbert away and still sneak back without being seen. Which was pretty easy because they had the invisibility cloak.  
  
Gohan, who could really care less about getting rid of the dragon, just went to bed to meditate as usual. He didn't expect that he would have the chance to do his physical training the next morning since Harry and the others would no doubt be up pretty late. Thus, Gohan decided to try and figure out where the huge source of power was coming from.  
  
Harry and Hermione went to Hagrid's at around eleven that Saturday night. Norbert, who had been put in a cage along with some food, was given to the two, who put it under the invisibility cloak before getting underneath it themselves.  
  
The two slowly proceeded to the astronomy tower, where they had agreed to meet  
  
Charlie's friends. It took them a long time, as they were slowed by the additional weight of the dragon they were carrying. When they were almost to the bottom of the tower, they heard Professor McGonagall's voice.  
  
"Detention!" she shouted. "And thirty points from Slytherin! Wandering the halls in the middle of the night, honestly."  
  
"But professor," Malfoy complained. "Potter is going to be coming later- he's even got a dragon with him."  
  
"That's rubbish. I'm taking you to Professor Snape to deal with you. I can't believe..."  
  
They couldn't hear her anymore as she had walked out of their hearing range, though it was no doubt complaining about Malfoy's actions and why he was up so late like that.  
  
"Wow. Malfoy's got detention. I'm so happy to hear that," Harry stated. Hermione nodded her agreement before they continued their ascent of the stairs.  
  
They reached the top of the stairs with about ten minutes to spare. They sat down and waited, keeping a constant eye out for Charlie's friends. It didn't take long before Harry and Hermione saw four people on broomsticks heading their way.  
  
The four landed and prepared the harness they were using to carry Norbert back to Romania with them. It took them awhile to do it, but were eventually done with it. Harry and Hermione stayed and watched as the four flew off until they couldn't see them anymore.  
  
"Well, glad that that's over with," Harry stated.  
  
"Yes, we were definitely in a tight spot there. Now we can go back to worrying about the Sorcerer's Stone and how to get past Fluffy." They both sighed in relief of being done with that task, and headed down the stairs so they could get some much-deserved rest. They were in such good moods that there wasn't anything they could think of that would ruin it.  
  
Of course, nothing ever stays good when you've got one of those feelings, and this time was no exception. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw Mr. Filch seem to appear out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh crap," Harry whispered. "We are going to be in deep trouble. It's bad enough that Malfoy had already been out saying that I would be."  
  
The two of them were pondering how Filch could even see them, until they realized the problem; they had left the invisibility cloak at the top of the astronomy tower.

* * *

Well, there is another chapter complete; I hope it was worth the wait coughyeahrightcough. You can thank my English/ history teacher for helping to get this chapter out. No, she didn't actually help me, but she gives us fifteen minutes at the start of class to write about whatever we want; I write new chapters for both of my stories. It makes it much easier when I already have ideas.  
  
Also, I'm not positive, but there may be a long delay until I can get my next chapter up. We're in the last month of school, which, ironically, means that major projects are being assigned. The one that's going to cause problems is the portfolio, which is a collection of all the work I've done in both my freshman and sophomore years at DATA. Since it's a computer school, I have to make a web page and find some things that I probably lost at some point.  
  
I'm already starting to write down ideas for when Gohan goes to other dimensions and such, but won't be using any of them for awhile because I intend to take this through at least Gohan's fifth year, depending on if I get bored with typing this or not. So any extensive plans for alternate dimensions or DBZ universes are still greatly appreciated.  
  
OH! A note to people that aren't reading Saiyan Upbringing, or haven't read the last chapter, I got bored with saying things like Gohan's clone and such when he used multiform so I gave his clones names, Phantom and Damien. I'm not sure if I'll end up using those names, but I most likely will at a later point in the story. And extra points to anyone who can figure out why I chose Damien. Though I doubt anyone can guess it grin 

Sorry if anything seems whack about the chapter; the new quickedit thing doesn't allow me to put up special characters like astericks 


	7. Ventures into the Forbidden Forest

A/N: Oy, I'm really sorry people. I meant to get this out a couple weeks ago, but I've been distracted by a combination of chatting with my friends and work. I've worked 31 hours in the last 4 days and my legs are killing me.  
  
**???:** Okay, here it is. Sorry for the wait, but I've been extremely busy; and distracted.  
  
**ESSJGohan:** Nope, nothing to do with fallen angels, though I don't quite understand it; must be some Christian thing...  
  
**Luna's Meow:** Yup, he'll be older. I'll do some changes to help it along at a later time.  
  
**Ian:** What? No, I've never heard of them.  
  
**Marshmellow13Dragon:** Sugar? Sorry, I was really hungry. Um, I did find a pot of gold though if you want some for compensation; the forum people tell me I should be sharing it...  
  
**Ashley:** 7th year? I don't think I could get that far; I'm challenged enough as it is right now.  
  
I'd like to take this moment to thank The Angel of Chaos, Vegnagun, and Disturbed One for sending me links to get information about the various animes I don't know. I'd also like to mention that I'm not going to bother trying to write out Hagrid's accent, because it's a real pain with grammar and spell checks as well as the fact that I'm not sure where to change sounds.  
  
Disclaimer: I've been trying for a long time, and finally managed it! I now have... a Yu Yu Hakusho DVD!!! Well, not that it has anything to do with anything as it's the only anime related thing I've got, other than games.

* * *

Chapter 7  
  
"I can't believe it!" Professor McGonagall screeched. "I thought Mr. Malfoy was joking when he said that you two would be out of bed. I have never been so disappointed in any Gryffindors in my life!"  
  
Right after being found by Filch, Harry and Hermione had immediately been dragged to Professor McGonagall's office, since she was their Head of House. Harry was constantly fidgeting, worrying more about what would happen to his invisibility cloak more than his punishment.  
  
"You two will join Mr. Malfoy for detention at a later time. Also, fifty points will be deducted from Gryffindor."  
  
"Fifty points!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Fifty points _each_."  
  
Harry's emerald eyes opened wide in shock; there went most of the points they had gotten from the last quidditch match, as well as the lead in the battle for the House Cup. Harry was about to argue about it, but remembered exactly whom it was he was about to argue with, and wisely decided against it.  
  
Instead, Harry let out a sigh as he and Hermione were dismissed back to their dormitories. There wouldn't be any chance of getting his invisibility cloak tonight.  
  
Once they had reached the common room and gone to the separate stairwells, Harry put his hands in his unruly black hair and pulled on it in frustration; he definitely wasn't going to be appreciated much once people found out what happened.  
  
Harry opened the door to his dormitory quietly and tiptoed over to his trunk where he pulled out his pajamas and quickly changed into them. He quietly walked back to his bed and was shocked at what he found lying on it.  
  
Right there, in the middle of his bed, was his invisibility cloak as well as a note. Harry picked up the note and read:  
  
_Harry,  
  
You really should keep better track of your valuables. Wouldn't want to lose anything important, now would you?  
  
Gohan  
_  
Harry blinked a couple times trying to comprehend how that happened. How exactly did Gohan manage to sneak up to the tower, get the cloak, and then get into the Gryffindor common room and put it on his bed without being caught? Must be some of that Slytherin talent or something.  
  
Harry stored the cloak at the bottom of his trunk before lying down and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.Just as Harry had anticipated, almost all of the Gryffindors were glaring at him for losing all those well-earned points. Even the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students were mad at him since they wanted to see a house other than Slytherin win the House Cup, but now they might as well just give it to them now. The only people who would talk to him were Ron, Hermione, and Gohan. Most of the Slytherins were laughing at him, and a couple went so far as to thank Harry for giving them the lead back for the House Cup.  
  
All the students in the halls would point at him and wouldn't bother to lower their voices, telling their friends how he was the one who caused Slytherin to win the cup again. Not even the rest of the Quidditch team would talk to him; and if they _had_ to mention him, it was as "the seeker".  
  
"Oh, come off it," Ron said. "Fred and George lose lots of points for Gryffindor all the time."  
  
"Did they ever lose us one hundred points in one go?"  
  
"Well, no, but the point is, everyone will eventually get over it. I'm sure there are loads of ways that we can make up the points."  
  
"Really? Like how?" Harry inquired. "It's a lot easier to lose points than it is to gain them."  
  
"Well, um, you could always, uh..."  
  
Ron continues to sputter out nonsense trying to think of an idea to get them back in the running for the house cup. Harry just sat there smirking at his attempts.  
  
"Come on," Harry said. "Let's go before we miss breakfast."  
  
That had the desired effect as Ron completely forgot about trying to cheer Harry up. Ron grabbed Harry's hand and started dragging him to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
The two were rushing into the Great Hall so quickly, that they bumped into several students along the way. Ron, who was too distracted by food, didn't care until he bumped into what felt like a solid brick wall and fell onto the ground. When he looked up, he saw Gohan standing there with one of his blonde eyebrows raised.  
  
"Great job of paying attention to where you're going, Ronald." Ron blushed in embarrassment, his face perfectly matching the red of his hair.  
  
"Thanks Gohan," Harry proclaimed before Ron could start an argument, which he would undoubtedly lose. Ron looked bewildered at what Harry was talking about.  
  
"Hn, it was nothing."  
  
The Weasley twins then carted off Gohan so that they could think up some more practical jokes to play on all the unsuspecting people of the school.  
  
"Well? Any brilliant ideas for us today Gohan?" George asked impatiently. Gohan sat down and crossed his legs before answering.  
  
"Well, nothing directly related to pranks." The three others moaned in disappointment. "Don't worry though, I've got another idea that will help us pull some more amazing pranks."  
  
Lee and the Weasley twins' attention were immediately drawn back to Gohan with a gleam in their eyes.  
  
"Well? What is it? We haven't got all day, you know."  
  
Gohan smirked at them and shook his head at how impatient they were. Instead of telling them, Gohan floated a couple inches off the ground, just enough so that they could tell what he was doing.  
  
"Wicked," the three chimed in unison. "Are you going to teach us how to do that?"  
  
Gohan nodded in approval before leading them into an unused classroom and beginning to teach them the basics of flying.  
  
"In order to fly," Gohan began, "you must first learn to harness your energy, or as I prefer to call it, ki. In order to do so, you must relax your body and feel out for your center. It will feel like an emence warmth and will be bright. You must then guide the energy, not force it, into your hands then imagine it taking the form of a sphere." Gohan quickly demonstrated what should happen. "Once you can summon it at will without exhausting yourself, you push your energy into your feet and continue to push it downwards, which will lift you off the ground."  
  
While watching the three troublemakers try and master flying, Gohan smiled as he remembered teaching Lime how to do this several years ago. Lime was probably the only friend, from his dimension at least, that Gohan had decided to befriend, instead of having met him or her through his father.  
  
By the end of the lessons, all three of them could summon their energy very easily and couldn't wait to fly; though Gohan made them swear to not practice flying without him supervising them and that he'd know if they had attempted flight.

That evening, Mr. Filch led Harry, Hermione, and Draco down the steps of the castle and towards Hagrid's hut. Filch was complaining about the loss of what he believed were good punishments, which were hitting troublemakers with whips or other such torturous methods.  
  
"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight," Filch stated, explaining the obvious. "In the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"WHAT!?" Draco yelled. "But the Headmaster said students aren't allowed in there. When my father hears about this..."  
  
"There's nothing your father can do," Filch spat. "We have every right to punish you misbehaving brats in any way we want." Draco looked like he was about to comment, but thought better of it.  
  
It didn't take too long for them to reach Hagrid's Hut, where they found Hagrid already outside waiting for them, Fang at his side and a crossbow in his hands.  
  
"Here they are Hagrid," Filch announced once they were close enough.  
  
"Alright. Well, we best be going now."  
  
With that, Hagrid handed a spare lamp to Harry and led them into the forest.  
  
"Just wait until my father hears about this," Draco continued to grumble. "Seriously, there are werewolves and things in there; don't you people care about our safety?"  
  
"Trust me," Hagrid said. "There are things in there much worse than werewolves." Draco shivered as he tried to imagine something worse than a werewolf.  
  
The pale moonlight shone eerily through the trees of the forest, adding to the effect of why it was forbidden to enter it. The trees seemed to hunch over them, as if they were alive and watching them. A very faint breeze moved the branches of the trees, rustling the leaves and causing occasional creeks from some of the older trees.  
  
Hagrid led them along a dirt path, keeping the lamp focused on the ground. Eventually, the light from the lamp reflected off of a liquidy substance that blinded them with light. When Hagrid aimed the lamp directly to the side of it, they could make out that it was some kind of silver liquid.  
  
"See that shiny stuff there?" Hagrid asked. "That's unicorn blood. Someone out here's been hurting the unicorns a lot recently. I've found a couple dead unicorns and several more injured ones in the last couple of weeks. We're going to try and find the injured unicorn and help it restore its strength; or put it out of its misery if it's real bad."  
  
Hermione let out a quiet shriek at the thought of having to kill an animal; especially a unicorn. Harry put a hand on her shoulder, emerald eyes silently asking if she was all right.  
  
All of their attention was diverted as they saw a brief flash of light pass overhead, but it was gone so quickly, they weren't sure if they had actually seen something or were just imagining things.  
  
"All right then," Hagrid said. "There are two paths here. We're gonna split into two groups..."  
  
"Wouldn't it be smarter to stay in one group?" Malfoy queried.  
  
"As you can tell," Hagrid continued, as though Malfoy had never spoken, "there are two paths here. One group will go on one of the paths at the other group will follow the other path. You're to send up green sparks if you find the unicorn, and red sparks in you get injured." The three students quickly nodded their agreements, Malfoy still muttering about what his father would do to the school.  
  
"Fine, but I want Fang," Malfoy stated, going by the glimpse of Fang's massive pointy fangs.  
  
"Very well," Hagrid agreed. "But just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Draco's face quickly paled further. "Hermione, you'll come with me down this way. Harry, you and Malfoy will take fang and go down the other path." Hagrid left down the right path with Hermione.  
  
Harry, holding the lamp in front of him, led Fang and Malfoy down the path and further into the depths of the Forbidden Forest. The light shone eerily off the trees and made most of the trees look like they were alive, about to detach their roots from the ground and attack them at any given minute.  
  
The three spent the better part of the next hour following the path and looking to the sides, finding nothing out of place as they continued at their sedate pace. Harry wanted to speed up, as the cold air of the forest was numbing his body quickly, but Draco would always freak out if he started going faster, afraid that they wouldn't have enough time to spot any on comers before they could attack. Harry turned around rapidly as he heard a '_thump_' ready for battle, only to see that Malfoy had tripped on one of the roots along the ground.  
  
Malfoy tried to glare at Harry, but found that he couldn't glare all that effectively when he was more concerned about the possibility of the creature attacking the unicorns popping up out of nowhere and attacking them; positive that they wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance.  
  
Harry shook his head before aiming the light forward again and continuing on. Not too much later, Harry found the light reflecting back at him, blinding him until he aimed the lamp lower.  
  
There, about twenty feet away from him, was an injured unicorn lying on its side. The white coat, which was supposed to be glossy and clean, looked dirty and dull. Part of the unicorn's horn was bent, showing that it had attempted to fend off the attacker, but failed miserably. Some drops of silver unicorn blood dripping from random parts of the deceased creature.  
  
Even scarier than seeing a dead unicorn in such an injured state, was the black cloaked creature crouching over it, back facing them, and its head covered by a hood, with it's face pressed tightly against the neck of the unicorn. Undoubtedly the creature, which was obviously human, was feasting on the blood of the injured animal.  
  
Harry's scar burned hotly on his forehead as he looked at the back of the man's head. Harry fell down to one knee as he clutched his scar, hoping to lessen the pain. He grunted in pain loudly, alerting the unicorn slayer of their presence.  
  
The hooded figure quickly rose and left the unicorn on the ground. It turned around to face them, but the hood covered his face, making it impossible to see anything other than black shadows. The figure's gaze seemed to lock onto Harry as it slowly glided over to him, shocking both Harry and Draco.  
  
Draco and Fang quickly fled the scene, leaving Harry by himself to fend against the mysterious figure.  
  
The figure rapidly glided over to Harry, completely ignoring the flight of Harry's companions. In fact, you could almost feel that it was happier with fewer victims in its path to Harry, as if the other two actually would've made any difference.  
  
Harry stood and started to back up rapidly, until he fell backwards with a _crunch_ and a _smash_. Looking down, Harry saw that he had dropped the lamp, which had broken sending shattered pieces of glass all over the area, and was sitting in what appeared to be a pile of dusty bones. They were obviously old by how decayed they were and how easily they broke upon contact.  
  
Harry looked around, trying to find a way out, but the limited lighting the moon offered did very little to help his vision.  
  
The figure crept ever closer to Harry until it was less than half a foot away. The pain in Harry's scar only intensified with each inch the figure closed on him until it felt like his scar was on fire. The figure slowly bent over and went to grab Harry around the throat, obviously intent on killing him quickly.  
  
Harry clenched his eyes shut, unwilling to watch his life get choked out of him. At this rate, he almost wished that he had never left the Dursleys, never found out that he was a wizard born to who were considered the strongest and smartest witch and wizard of their time, and certainly never having survived the green flash- the Killing Curse- meant to end his life just over ten years ago.  
  
Harry heard a sickening _crunch_ and then _whack_ and, still paralyzed with fear and numb from the cold, thought the other being had broken his arms to stop any meddling from him.  
  
Harry, finding air still coming easily to him, slowly opened one eye, then the other. Both emerald eyes widened in shock as he realized that something or someone had forcefully knocked the cloaked figure off of him and into one of the nearby trees, which had cracked almost in half from the force of the flying figure.  
  
Realizing that the figure would be slow to rise, Harry glanced around quickly, trying to spot whatever or whoever it was that forced the figure off of him in case it decided to turn on him. Behind him, Harry managed to spot something dashing towards him, on what sounded like four legs.  
  
The new visitor quickly launched itself over a branch and into the clearing where Harry and the injured person resided. Harry was quick to identify it as a centaur, the lower half of its body looking like the body of a horse covered in light brown fur. From where the neck of the horse should've been, was the torso of a man, a muscular one at that, which led up to the normal upper body of a human male. The centaur had long blonde hair flowing off of his head and pale blue eyes, almost identical to sapphires, inspecting the scene until they landed on Harry.  
  
"You're that Potter boy," the centaur spoke. "The forest is a dangerous place this year, and no one, most of all you, should be out here without protection. Come, we must..."  
  
The centaur stopped as the figure regained its footing and prepared to attack again. Noticing the centaur, the figure turned around rapidly and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Who are you? Where you the one who knocked it off of me? What was that?" Harry shot off as soon as he was sure the cloaked figure wouldn't return.  
  
"My name is Firenze," the centaur began. "I am not the one who knocked that monster off of you, nor am I sure what it was."  
  
"Monster? What makes you so sure of that?"  
  
"Because, only a monster would attack a unicorn and then consume its blood. A unicorn is so pure that drinking its blood will safe your life, even if you're inches away from death, but at a cost. From the moment the blood touches your lips, you will live a half-life, a cursed life."  
  
Harry stood agape with shock, half expecting Hermione to be next to him, sighing heavily and asking how he couldn't already know such an obvious fact, or something to that extent.  
  
Harry and Firenze altered their view in the direction from which some thunderous footsteps were coming, along with a couple other, lighter sets, based on the sounds of the crunching branches on the forest floor.  
  
Light came blaring out of the forest in the direction the footsteps were coming from and Harry felt relief wash over him as he recognized the huge form of Hagrid stomping his way over, Hermione, Draco, and Fang close behind him.  
  
"Hello there, Firenze," Hagrid greeted. "I see you've acquainted yourself with our young mister Potter here."  
  
"Indeed, and greetings to you as well, Hagrid," Firenze replied, before turning to Harry. "I leave you now, Harry Potter, you are safe for now. Good luck, the stars show many a difficulty in your life." With that confusing statement, Firenze galloped into the bushes and out of view quickly.  
  
Hermione quickly rushed over, asking Harry if he was injured at all. Harry quickly denied any pain, not wanting her to worry anymore than she already was, but his plan failed when some blood fell off of his arm where the pieces of glass from the lamp had embedded themselves into him.  
  
Harry gently pried the glass shards from his arm and wrapped them with some of the ripped clothing that had fallen from the mysterious attacker.  
  
Hagrid led them back to the castle and brought Harry to Madam Pomfrey, to make sure that his injuries where nothing major. After a quick check over, she released him and allowed him to return to his dormitory.  
  
As Harry lied down on his bed in his dormitory, he pondered on the confusing possibilities of what he had seen. He had never felt his scar burn so much in all of his life. In fact, it had never even hurt him before, aside from a few dreams in which all he saw were flashes of bright green light that he'd learned was the Killing Curse.  
  
Harry was one hundred percent positive that the mysterious figure had been Voldemort. He was confounded, though, as to how Voldemort had acquired a body. Last he had heard the backfiring of the Killing Curse when Harry was a baby had destroyed Voldemort's body, so how could he be drinking unicorn blood? Perhaps Voldemort had somehow learned how to possess people's bodies and command them to his will.  
  
Harry could hardly wait to recount his sitings to Ron, Hermione, and Gohan tomorrow. He hoped one of them might have a possible explanation as to what had saved him or could deduce something else from what had transpired that night.  
  
One thing was certain, and that was that the Sorcerer's Stone wasn't going to remain safe for very much longer.

* * *

HOORAY!!! I finally managed to get off my lazy arse and type a new chapter {readers: It's about damn time!}

I'd like to point out the fact that I changed my pen name from 'Subway Saiyan' to 'Ryu no Hono' in case any of you failed to notice. In case you're wondering, ryu no hono is japanese for dragon's flames. I changed my pen name because I want to lessen the number of different user names I've got and because I really like dragons and fire.

Well, I've got good news and I've got bad news. The good news is I've got a job. The bad news is... I've got a job. That means that I'm making money (w00t!) but that there are more times that I won't have to update. I also regret to inform you that I'm seriously starting to lose interest in typing my stories. I'll try not to stop because I've got some ideas that I really want to put out, but I'm not guaranteeing anything.  
  
Sorry for the long wait, but I've been in a semi-depression. I just went and read several of the Harry Potter fics, and it really annoys me that some of the people have more reviews than me in less chapters and words. Oh well, guess that's what happens when Potter is more widely enjoyed than DBZ. Well, I might have learned a bit about how to better write chapters, though I won't be able to tell the difference.  
  
I'd also like to apologize to the reviewer from two chapters ago who told me that electronics couldn't be used at Hogwarts. I read all the Harry Potter books- again- and found where it says that, so I'm sorry about that. Though rest assured that Gohan is nowhere near Hogwarts when he trains or he'd wake them all up with the flashes of light from his energy blasts and techniques like Solar Flare.  
  
OOH! GOOD NEWS!!! I managed to watch all the episodes and final movie of Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as most of the Naruto episodes, so I can write about those animes if someone has an idea. As soon as I manage to get the rest of the episodes off my friend, I'll be able to write about Chobits if presented with an idea.  
  
MORE NEWS!!! Yeah, well, it's more like a poll, but whatever. I was thinking recently and realized that both this and my other fic, Saiyan Upbringing, are basically repeats of what actually happened only altering events. I wanted to know what people would think if I were to change around events. For example, getting rid of the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco in favor of something else. Do you think it would be a good idea?


End file.
